


Saudade

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, XReader, magi, sinbadxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: I can't remember you. I sometimes have dreams about you when I sleep. They're flashbacks from back then. Who are you? What did you mean to me? I can only remember your voice and your hair. Are you still alive? If you are, I hope to find you. And if I'm correct on what kind of relationship we had back then, I wish for that to happen again. So I'll look for you, all over the world, and when I do, I'll make sure to not lose you this time.Saudaden.  a melancholic feeling or nostalgia of longing for someone/something you love that is missingMagi does not belong to me but to Shinobu Ohtaka.
Relationships: Sinbad x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

_"Hey, Sinbad!" ___

__That voice I hear, its nostalgic. I don't remember where I heard it from, nor do I remember you, but I hope to find out soon. Your hair flows in the wind so gracefully. I can see you smiling at me, it's beautiful as ever. I feel my heart beating as you walk towards me. Just who exactly are you? I want to know...no...I need to know. I need to find you, I need you in my arms. I need to know your name._ _

__I don't remember you..but..._ _

_Do you remember me?_


	2. Who Are You?

Slowly opening my eyes, I see sunlight peeking in from my room. Turning over on my back, I look at the tall ceiling above me and let out a long sigh. Remembering my dream, I cover my eyes with my forearm.

"Who are you..." I mutter to myself. I soon hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I say. Without uncovering my eyes, I hear the door open and footsteps walking over to me, instantly knowing who's in my room.

"Hurry and get dressed, you have kingly errands to run" I hear his voice. Sighing again, I covered my eyes a bit and looking at my pale, freckled, and white haired friend.

"Do I have to?" I whined. He looks at me with annoyed eyes before he rolled them.

"Yes you do, it was your idea to be king. So hurry up and get dressed, you have royal duties to attend to." Without another word, he turned on his heels and exited out of my room. Letting my hand, that was covering my eyes, fall to the bed, I let out another sigh before getting up. Stretching a bit, I get out of bed and get ready.

I look at myself in the mirror as I put my turban on for my daily outfit. Putting my hands on my waist I grin at myself. The sunlight hit my body while my long purple hair shone in the light.

"Stop checking yourself out and hurry up!" a voice said. Looking over, I grinned at my right-hand man. "Coming coming" I say chuckling. I start to walk towards him as he shot me a small glare before walking out. I quickly caught up to him, walking by his side. "Anything new?" I questioned. "Well..."

\-------------------------------------------

I sighed quietly while Ja'far was speaking to us about the trades between the different kingdoms we made an alliance with. Listening to what he had to say, my mind wandered off a bit. Back to the dream that I had last night.

_I was on the Sindria trade boat. I looked around my surroundings, seeing that we had just docked the ship at some sort of new country._

_"Hey, Sin!" A voice said. Turning my head to the voice calling my name, I saw Ja'far, but younger. "Come on let's get going! We have to go meet the king and talk about making trade with him!" He exclaimed._

_"_ _Which king?" I questioned. My voice sounded different, it sounded more younger, not as deep. I was probably in my teenage years during this time._

_"_ _Ha ha very funny" Ja'far said sarcastically. He huffed in annoyance "Hurry up, we can't be late!" He said. He started to quickly leave the ship making me quickly follow behind him._

_"Hey wait up you guys!" I heard a voice that I have not heard in a long time. Stopping in my tracks, I turn my head and see a nostalgic red head. He smiled at me, jogging his way towards me. "Thanks for waiting for me Sin!" He continues to smile at me as my chest tightens. I nod, trying not to grimace and smile at him._

_"No problem, Mystras. Let's get going before Ja'far tells at us" I say, he nods quickly and tried to catch up to Ja'far._

\-------------------------------------------

_We were now in front of a castle. It was very elegant. It was made up of white bricks with the roof tops having a gold color to it, complimenting the white. There were a few guards walking around, they had the colors of this kingdom. One of the guards escorted us inside and to the throne room. There was a king and queen sitting on two separate thrones. Going on one knee and putting a hand on our hearts, we lowered our head in respect. We started to talk about the trading company, and everytime the name of the kingdom was spoken, I wasn't able to hear it._

_After a long talk and arrangements for our alliance with their kingdom we asked about a representative from their country. The king only smiled at me and glanced at his wife_

_"_ _We know someone who would love to join you. Take them to the garden." He looked over at a guard who only nodded. Getting up, we followed the guard. After a long walk, they opened the door only to show us a garden. There were exotic animals everywhere in there. We stared in amazement as the guard bowed to us._

_"Please do take a look around in the garden, you will find the Princess her" They then left, leaving us to explore the garden ourselves_

_While walking, we admired the plants and the animals that watched us with caution. The birds were chirping and bugs were croaking, but it all came to a stop._

_"Hey..its a little too quiet, isnt it Sinbad?" Mystras said to me._

_"Yeah.." I said. I looked around cautiously, paying attention to every single detail around me. I took my metal vessel out and was getting ready in case I needed to fight. The others did the same, taking out their weapons they readied themselves for what was to come. Before we knew it, a pack of wolves came out, surrounding use. We all stepped back, our backs touching one another to make a circle._

_"Stand down" there was a new voice, a girl's. The wolves obediently stopped, sitting down seeming to glare at us._

_"Who are you?" Ja'far questioned. There was a rustle, our attention went towards the sound only for a girl to come out._

_"I'm the princess" she said smiling. Ja'far quickly bowed._

_"Forgive me for my rudeness princess" she only waved him off with a smile._

_"Its fine, no worries" I walked over to her and lifted her hand, about to press my lips on her hand before there was a growl and something big and heavy jumped on me._

_"Sinbad!!!" I heard the three yell. My eyes were met with small round pupils with a mix of green and brown around the pupil. It bared its fangs at me, growling. It was only then I realized, I was going to be eaten by a tiger._

_"Nice kitty.." I said nervously only for it to growl at me even more._

_"Its fine ---------, they're guest" the tiger only huffed before getting off me. I slowly sat up as I watched the tiger go around the Princess once, rubbing against her as she chuckled. She then looked at me "I take it you're Sinbad?" She questioned. I only nodded, smiling at her. I stood up, dusting myself off. Taking a step forward towards her the tiger growled at me making me take the step back. She chuckled, gently patting the tiger's head only for it to purr a bit._

_"As you know, I am Sinbad. I am the leader of the Sindria trading company." "_

_So I've heard"_

_"We're here to look for our representative." Ja'far said. "Do you happen to know where they are?" He questioned_

_"You're looking at her" she said smiling._

_"Even better! I'll be able to know you more." I smiled at her as she smiled back at me, the tiger only snarled at me a bit. "I never got your name, Princess" "Oh, of course! How rude of me!" She then curtsed before looking at us with a smile "My name is-"_

"Sinbad!!" I quickly looked around as my golden eyes met with black ones, glaring right into me. "Were you even listening??" He questioned, showing signs of being annoyed and ticked off. I smiled at him.

"Yeah!" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Then what did we talk about? You and I are the only ones here" he put his hands on his hips as I looked away.

"Ah, well..." he only sighed.

"I knew it. I'll just tell you now"

"Before that" I say only for him to look at me, annoyed.

"What now?" He asked

"Do you remember a kingdom?"

"Sin, we went to a lot of kingdoms, be more specific"

"With plants and animals, like, a lot of plants and animals" I say looking at him. He only face palmed sighing again.

"I swear to Solomon..." he muttered

"Oh! There was a tiger!" I said looking at him. "It jumped on me, remember?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did you hit your head?" He questioned.

"I did not as a matter of fact, I had a dream" I said, crossing my arms.

"Even worse" he sighs. "You know what? Just...I'll just deal with it", without another word he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door.

As Ja'far left the room, closing the door behind him, he walked down the hallway having a soft sigh. "It won't be long til he remembers..."

In the other room was the king of Sindria who was still in the conference room. He sighed quietly, rubbing away the tiredness and stress from his eyes. "Who are you..." he muttered


	3. Answers

I walk around the kingdom with my head in the clouds. I sigh quietly and continue to think about my dream that I had, trying to remember your face. I pinch the bridge of my nose before I bump into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Looking over, I see that its Yamraiha. I smile at her.

"Its fine, no worries" I reassure, she only nodded before staring at me for a while. "What is it?" I questioned.

"Are you okay Sinbad? You seem stressed" she says with worry. I only shake my head.

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah" I say smiling. She only sighs

"Whatever you say. I'll be going then" she started to walk before I stopped her.

"Actually, can you help me with something?" I questioned. She looked at me suspiciously before slowly nodding her head.

"Get Ja'far for me, and if you see him, Hinahoho. Take them to my room." I say making her nod.

"Got it" she then walked off as I smiled. I'll be able to find out who you are.

\-------------------------------------------

I waited patiently in my room before I heard a soft knock.

"Come in" I say. Soon, my three generals came in.

"What do you want?" My right hand man said.

"We're going to conduct something" I say.

"So we're science experiments?" Hinahoho questioned. I smile at them.

"No, answers to what I need" I say

"And what answers do you exactly need?" Ja'far questioned.

"Answers to my dream" I say, my smile turning into a grin. I noticed Ja'far's hand ball into a fist and look at him. "You okay?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not. You're taking this too far Sin. It's just a silly dream!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's not! This is real! I'm sure of it! It feels real! Like it has happened!" I say. Ja'far sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with then!"

"Yam, Go ahead and use Shallal Raqesa." I say. "Date it back to my teen years, maybe when I was 17 or 18" I say. She nods as she starts to perform the magic spell. Water started to appear as it turned into three people. "Ja'far, Hinahoho, and me. We were getting off a ship and were getting to a castle. "Can you fast forward it?" I questioned.

"I think so..." she muttered. Doing something, our past selves dispersed and were at a garden.

"There, let it play from there" I say and she nodded. Like in my dream, I was pounced on by a tiger before it got off me and a girl appeared. "Stop" I say. The scene that was playing stopped. "Can you make the girl more into detail and what her actual height would be?" I questioned. She nodded before she stopped. "Whats wrong?" I questioned.

"You don't seem to know what she looks like"

"What about Ja'far and Hinahoho?" I questioned. She soon nodded, smiling. Soon, the past selves disappeared except for the girl. Water started to form, starting from her feet, making it's way up to her legs then torso, and last, her face. I smile as I watched as the water slowly started to form what her face looked like.

"Enough!!" Soon the water dispersed because Yamraiha got startled as I looked over as Ja'far was the one with the outburst.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned. "We were close! And I told you! It wasn't a dream! You two remember what she looks like! But I don't. And I never forget a face" I say. The two look hesitant as Hinahoho glanced at Ja'far making Ja'far shake his head.

"That's enough. I have to get going, I have paper work to do" without another word, Ja'far turned on his heels and left the room.

"Hinahoho?" I questioned, looking at him. He looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"Sorry Sinbad, I have stuff to do myself" and with that, he left. It was now only me and Yamraiha left.

"Dammit!!" I huffed in frustration. "They're hiding something from me.." I muttered.

"I can help.." Yamraiha said. I look at her.

"Really?" I questioned. She nodded.

"The place you three were at, I recognized the kingdom, I'm pretty sure I'm correct." She said. I nodded, waiting for her to tell me. "The kingdom is called Artevia" she said.

"Great!" I smiled "Let's pack a few things and head there! We already made an alliance with them anyways!" I say. I look at her as she grimaced at me. "What?" I questioned. She opened her mouth before closing it. She was hesitant as she looked away from me before she spoke.

"Artevia..." she trailed off. "Is gone.." she looked at me with saddened eyes.

"What?" I questioned. Not because I didn't hear her, it was because I couldn't believe her. "You're joking, right?" She only shook her head, hugging herself.

"Artevia was destroyed by the Kou Empire. No one was left behind, the citizens of Artevia were all killed, and the royal family were all killed. They made sure that Artevia was to become no more, no traces of the kingdom so it can rise again. Now, all that's left are ruins" she let out a shaky sigh.

"Let's go"

"What?" She looked at me and I looked directly into her eyes.

"Let's go see Artevia" I say.

"But didn't you hear-"

"I did, but I'm still going whether it's in ruins or not." She nodded.

"I'll go tell Ja'far to get a ship ready then" she said. I nodded as I watched her start to leave she screamed a bit.

"What's wrong!?" I questioned quickly going over to her. There was a tiger in front of her. I made eye contact with the tiger as it stared back at me. It growled lowly before running off. I quickly went out of my room and watch it run down the hallway, scaring some servants and soldiers while running.

The tiger continued to run through the hallways. Trying to find someone. Following a faint scent of theirs it was led into another room. The door being closed the tiger burst through only to see the person they were looking for. Quickly going over to them, they pawed at their attire, chuffing and making other noises that seemed like in distress.

"Napolious? What is it?" They questioned. The tiger only continued to make distressed noises, biting onto their clothes, dragging them a bit. Only then did the tiger stopped, its ears perking up and quickly jumping out of the window of the room.

"Ja'far?" There was a female voice as the general quickly fixed himself.

"Yes?" He looked over at the blue haired magician.

"Make plans to Artevia"

"What? What for?"

"Sinbad is heading there" she said. Ja'far stayed silent, hesitant to speak before nodding.

"Alright" Yamraiha soon left as Ja'far sighed. "Looks like you'll be getting your answers Sin.." he muttered, sighing quietly.


	4. Ruins of Artevia

In Sindria on the port was a ship crew that were loading a few things on a ship. This ship was heading to Artevia. A kingdom that was left in ruins by the Kou Empire. The king was making his way to the ship, his right hand man walking next to him.

"Do we have everything ready?" The king questioned.

"Yeah. Everything and everyone is ready to ship out to Artevia." The ex-assassin said.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Three days at most. We should be there on the third day in the morning" the white haired man said. The purple haired, lady-killer nodded with a smile.

"Good, shall we get going then?"

"Whenever you're ready Sin" Sinbad nodded before asking

"Oh and.."

"Hm?"

"What about the tiger?" Sinbad looked over at his pale friend with a questioning look while he did not look back at him

"I took care of it"

"But what exactly did you do with it?"

"We were able to put it in a cage and send it back to wherever it came from. I had some help from Yamraiha to know where it was from."

"I see..."

"Why?"

"No, just wondering"

"If you say so..." Ja'far looked at his king with suspicion before they both got on the ship. "Ready to set sail then?" He asked, looking at his friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Sinbad said, grinning. Soon enough, the sails to the boat opened up as wind started to push the boat with ease.

During the two nights of sailing, Sinbad continued to have dreams of the mysterious girl he so longed to know. Though, on the last night, he woke up from his dream. Unable to go back to sleep, he goes out of his room of the ship and onto the deck. He smelled the salty sea he so dearly loved ever since he was a child. He looked out at the distance of the sea, the stars and moon being his only source of light.

"Sinbad?" His name was called out. Out of instinct, he turned his head to see his friend. He smiled at the white haired general.

"Ja'far, didn't expect you to be up late at night."

"Same goes for you. What're you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep, so decided to get some fresh air. You?"

"Just to take a small stretch before I finish up with all the bills" the purple haired king nodded, before looking out into the sea again. It was quiet between the both. A comfortable silence. The king motioned his friend to come look out at sea with him. Without saying a word, the general walked over and stood next to him, admiring the view.

"Hey.." the king started.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stop Yamraiha from letting me see her?" He questioned. The general stayed silent, gripping the boat a bit. He hesitantly spoke.

"I..." he stopped, thinking carefully on his words. It was silent again, this time, a bit awkward and uncomfortable. He only sighed before setting his hand on his king's shoulder "You should get some rest, it'll only be soon til the sun rises, and we can't be tired as we look around Artevia." Without another word, he quickly left the deck and back into the ship to his room. The king sighed a bit in frustration, knowing his friend won't tell him anything.

After a while, the king took his general's advice and went back inside the ship to continue his sleep before they made it to their destination.

\-------------------------------------------

The sun had risen a few hours later as the crew started to get ready to dock the ship at whatever was left of the Artevian port. Setting down the board walk onto the port, it let out a loud thump. The king, who was half awake half asleep, yawned and started to walk down the board walk and onto the porch.

"Be careful your majesty!" One of the crew members exclaimed. Sinbad only gave them a tired, reassuring smile.

"Ah I'll be fine. Where's Ja'far?" He questioned. And on cue, the pale freckled general appeared.

"I'm right here, but you go on ahead of me, I have some stuff to take care of on this ship. I'll meet you up later."

"Whatever you say" Sinbad said, before firefly walking off the porch, small creaks joining every step he took on the wood. As the general watched his king go out of sight, he looked over at Hinahoho, who wanted to join along as well, and nodded at him.

"Take Napolious out"

"On it" he said. Without another word, Hinahoho went inside the ship and opened the door where they kept storage. There, a tiger was laying down and it looked at Hinahoho with curious eyes. He showed the tiger out of the storage room and to the deck. The crew members watched the tiger with caution while the tiger played no attention to them. Going to where the walk board was, it stopped and took a look around at its surroundings.

There were many plants that seemed to be outgrowing. There were sounds of bugs croaking. The tiger took in the view, before running down the walk board and making a dash into the wild, going off to search for someone important to them.

"Come on, let's go" Ja'far said. "Sin is probably waiting for us" Hinahoho nodded.

"Yeah" the two generals then started to walk down the walk board themselves, taking in the scene in front of them. Unable to recognize the kingdom they once knew all that time ago.

After a long walk, they made it to what used to be the kingdom of Artevia. They look at what remains as Artevia, sadness becoming noticeable in their eyes. Going up the few steps that led to the front, they saw their king stare at the once prosperous kingdom.

"You didn't go in?" Ja'far questioned. Sinbad looked over at the two and shook his head before looking back at the rubble.

The two generals joined him before they also stare. Disbelief and sadness in their eyes, seeing how badly the Kou Empire had done to Artevia. Without a word, the king started to make his way into the once called kingdom. There was nothing left but rubble and dirt. It almost seemed unbelievable that it was a kingdom once with how it looks now. On the sides is what seemed to be destroyed arches. It looked like it used to be a ballroom looking at the size with stairs in the middle. At the bottom it was quite wide as it curved at the ends, but as it slowly went up, it became a little less wide.

The stairs were gradual and not steep at all, though, the stairs were collapsing a bit. The three men made their way to the top of the stairs and in front of them as a small hallway, s leading to what they were guessing was the throne room. Making their way to the throne room, they were all quiet. There were no doors to the throne room, as they were on the ground. The throne room was also big with broken arches on the side. A little further and there stood one throne. It wasn't on the legs of the chair but on the side of the chair itself on the ground. Another throne was thrown to the side, the queen's. Then there was another throne that was on the other side, the princess's.

They couldn't believe on what has become of Artevia. Every room they went to was destroyed. Not only the kingdom, but the village as well. There were signs of it being burned to the ground. After looking around Sinbad sighed quietly.

"I'll be back. I have to check for something" without waiting for a reply, he left the two generals behind who had glanced at each other. Once the king was out of site, a new voice was heard.

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?"


	5. A Princess With No Kingdom

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" The two generals quickly turned their heads to the sound of the voice, but there was no one. They continued to look around, both the generals getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ja'far yelled. There was a rustle in the bushes. The two men that were getting deja vu turned towards the sound of rustling being heard as the tiger came out of the bushes. They sigh in relief and start to ease themselves before a person came out of the bushes afterwards.

"Long time no see" they looked over at the person, only to stare at them in disbelief, unable to believe what, or more like who, was in front of them.

Sinbad was a bit frustrated, unable to have a peace of mind after not being able to find a picture of the princess of Artevia in whatever was left of the kingdom of Artevia. Slowly starting to give up, he walked back to his two generals. When he did, he noticed the tiger and a beautiful women with his two generals. He grinned before he walked over to them.

"I'm back, and who might this be?" He questioned. Ja'far huffed a bit, glancing at his king.

"What's the point of telling you when you can do it yourself?" He said. Sinbad only chuckled and walked over to the woman before the tiger growled at him. He stopped, getting a sense of deja vu.

"Have we met before?" Sinbad questioned, looking at the beauty before him. She chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Is that how you pick up women?" She questioned, tilting her head just a bit. He only chuckled.

"I have many other ways, would you like to know?" He asked playfully. She shook her head, smiling at him.

"No thank you"

"Are you perhaps..an Artevian?" Sinbad questioned.

"She's not, she just so happened to find this island while sailing. Sadly her boat had sunk because it had a hole in it." Ja'far said. Sinbad glanced at Ja'far before he looked back at the woman who nodded in agreement.

"I see..." he murmured. He gently tapped his chin as a way to physically say he was thinking. He then smiled, taking his hand out. "Would you like to come back with us?" He questioned. The woman looked at his hand, then back at the king warily. The ex-assassin and the Immuchak warrior watched nervously. Hesitantly, the mysterious woman stepped over to the purple haired man and took his hand, having a soft smile while the tiger watched them intensely.

"Why not?" She said. He nodded, smiling, before leaning his head down to her ear.

"I'll make sure to show you a good time" he whispered. The tiger snarled and jumped between them. Shielding the woman with its body as it snarled at the king. The king put his hands up in defense, chuckling a bit. "Right right, shall we get going then?" He questioned. The three nodded and they all started to head back to the ship. The king and the mysterious woman were making small talk as the two generals behind then glanced at one another with worry.

After they all got on board Ja'far ordered the crew to start heading back to Sindria, their homeland. While everyone was doing their own thing, the mysterious woman was leaning against the ship a bit and looked at destroyed kingdom of Artevia. A look of sadness in her eyes. The tiger feeling her sadness, gently nuzzled her, making her turn her attention to the tiger. She chuckled softly before petting the tiger, quietly saying something to it as it chuffed.

"Pardon my intrusion" a voice said. She looked over only to meet her e/c orbs with golden ones. "I never got your name" the king said. She smiled at him.

"Its N/n" she said. He bowed slightly, a smile appearing.

"Its nice to meet you. I am Sin-"

"Sinbad, King of Sindria. Yes, I've heard of youc she said. He looked up at her and chuckled.

"I see, I guess I'm quite popular" he said playfully "Especially with the ladies." N/n only rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Don't you have any kingly duties on this ship"

"I do actually, and it's to get to know you better" he said flirtatiously. It didn't seem to faze her as she nodded a bit.

"I see, well, there's not much to me since I don't remember much of my childhood"

"You don't?" He questioned, she only shook her head.

"I mostly spent my life at an orphanage, my parents died when I was a young age" she said.

"I see, well..I'm sorry for your loss" he said with empathy in his voice, knowing the feeling of losing parents. Carefully, he put a hand on her shoulder which only made the tiger growl lowly. N/n set a hand on top of the tiger's head as reassurance that she was okay. She smiled softly at the king.

"Its fine, there's nothing to do but move on I guess" she let's out a small, shaky breath. He nodded before he was called.

"Excuse me, I'm needed" he said, they both bowed before the king left. N/n turned back to the abandoned island before the wind started to blow the sails of the boat, drifting them away farther and farther away from the island.

\-------------------------------------------

The moon was out in the sky as stars started to make their appearance as well. N/n was still on deck, she was watching the endless sea, letting the moon and stars be her guiding light.

"Can't sleep, princess?" A soft voice was heard that she knew right away. A soft, saddening smile appeared on her face as she turned her body around to face the pale skinned man.

"You know not to call me that" she said.

"But-"

"But nothing..." she said softly, hugging herself. "Even if I was a princess, I would be a princess without a kingdom.." she looked over her shoulder at the sea, sadness and longing of a home apparent in her eyes. The ex-assassin stayed silent before the once princess looked over at Ja'far and motioned him to come closer. Doing as told, he walked over to her before she walked closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Princess..." he whispered.

"Its just Y/n Ja'far...but its N/n in front of him..." she looked up at her friend, her eyes glistening, seeming about to cry. Out of impulse, he hugged her to comfort her. N/n being a bit surprise, she didn't mind the hug and hugged back, seeming to tremble a bit, not because of the cold, but because she was crying. "I don't know what to do..." she muttered. She exhaled sharply before pulling away from the hug, only to hug herself. "Out of anyone who could've come back, why me?" She questioned, looking at Ja'far with despair in her eyes.

The assassin did nothing but listen to her, sympathy in his eyes. He didn't know what to say to her. 'Its okay, maybe you were chosen for a reason?' No, that sounds crazy. The only thing he could do for her, is listen to her as she let's it out, who knows how long she's kept it in herself, alone on that island for who knows how long.

"Its not fair..." she trailed off. "Why am I the only one back? Why do I have to be the one who gets another chance to live? Why did this have to happen in the first place? We did nothing to the Kou Empire! To any Empire in fact! We didn't participate in any war, we didn't even start one! So why us??" She questioned, her voice cracking a bit as she talked. Her legs giving out on her, she fell on her knees and continued to hug herself. The tiger went over to her shaking body and comforted her. She smiled sadly before looking at Ja'far. "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

"No, it's fine. It's better to let it out? Right?" He said, a small smile appearing. She nodded before the tiger laid down, making a c shape with its body as she sat down and rested her upper body against the tiger. "You're sleeping up here?" He questioned with worry. She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah..Napolious will keep me warm" she said. He reluctantly nodded before he excused himself and left. She looked up at the sky, letting out a sigh. "Where do we go now Napolious?" She questioned towards the tiger. "We have no home, no family..." she said, trailing off. He chuffed a bit making her chuckle. "We could do that, but it might not work out. Why not live with Sinbad for a while?" She questioned, the tiger grunted and let out a small growl making her laugh. "You hate him that much?" She questioned. He let out a small growl again making her chuckle as she started to pet her furry companion. "I told you two to get along, remember? I don't want my two boys fighting now." He chuffed a bit making her smile. "Whatever you say Napolious. Let's get some sleep now, we have a long road ahead of us."

The tiger chuffed in response as the last two Artevians slowly fell asleep under the stars and moons. Family, friends, and ancestors watching over them every step of the way.


	6. Welcome to Sindria

It was the third day and the ship was close to Sindria. N/n was looking out at sea, humming a small tune while Napolious was laying on the ground next to her. There was a small clear of the throat which made N/n turn her attention towards the person. When she sid turn, the king stood in front of her.

"Good morning" he said smiling.

"Good morning your majesty" she said as Napolious eyed the king skeptically.

"Please do get ready, we're almost to Sindria" he said. She nodded as he walked closer to her. The tiger quickly got up and protected N/n, shielding her with his body and growling at the king.

"Come on" N/n said, gently patting her orange and black furred friend's head. "Its fine" she says as Napolious slowly moved out of the way, but stayed close to her side, glaring at Sinbad. N/n walked over to Sinbad, having a soft smile.

"I'd like to show you something" the king said making her nod. He started to walk as she followed her. They were at the front of the boat.

"What's the something?" She questioned. He smiled at her and pointed in front of them.

"Keep looking out that way for a while" he said. She nodded and looked out to where he pointed. There was silence between them, the sound of the crew members talking and the sound of the ocean only heard. "Do you see it?" He questioned, breaking the silence.

"No, I don't" she said, trying to see what he saw. She soon felt a broad chest against her back.

"Over there" he said. His breath tickled her ear as he pointed one hand at the direction, his other hand on the side of her arm. N/n forgot what she was trying to look at and was focused on his touch. She forgotten what it felt like after all these years. She wanted this moment to be forever, but she knew that it might not. "Do you see it?" His voice brought her back to reality as she looked over and saw a kingdom in a distance.

"I do" she said. She glanced over to Sinbad as he was looking out at the kingdom as well before he looked over at her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him before he leaned closer. Before he could do anything, the tiger snarled at him in warning. He chuckled and backed up.

"Sin! Can you come over real quick?" His right hand man questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be right over" Sinbad said. Excusing himself, he left making the tiger huffed as N/n chuckled.

\-------------------------------------------

The ship was now on the port as the crew members were grabbing things and taking them off the ship.

"Did you get your answers?" Ja'far questioned his king.

"No, but I'm not giving up" he said only to make his general sigh.

"Hey, the tides seem higher, don't they?" Hinahoho questioned, the other two looked and nodded.

"Yeah, it does"

"Go ahead and notify the others Hinahoho" Sinbad said. The blue haired man nodded and started to make his way to the castle.

"Where's N/n?" The king asked.

"She left" Ja'far said "Said she wanted to take a look around" he said. The king nodded before realizing something.

"That tiger, it's the same one that was running around" he said. Ja'far tensed up a bit. "You said that you sent it off to where it came from, and it was at Artevia" Sinbad said.

"Its a different tiger Sinbad" Ja'far said

"Oh..I see..." the king said, a bit skeptical about his general, but let it slide.

"Let's get going, the others are probably getting ready for Maharagaan. And it seems like others are getting ready for it as well" Ja'far said, looking around at the town as people were running around roads, seeming to get ready for the small festival. Sinbad nodded as they both started to walk to the kingdom.

N/n was looking around the small shops around her, the roads a bit crowded as she pardoned herself and apologized as she bumps into people and try walking by them. A few kids were running by her til one ran into her.

"You okay?" She questioned, crouching a bit while handing her hand out at them.

"Yeah!" They said, taking her hand. They looked up at her and she smiled at them softly. Their eyes sparkled as they admired her beauty. Their eyes shifted to behind her only to make eye contact with the tiger. Becoming a bit startled, the child stepped back, only to fall backwards, frightened. She noticed, making her turn around to see her friend. She chuckled softly.

"Don't be afraid, he looks scary, but he's a big softie" she says. Motioning for her tiger friend to come over, he obliged as he stood next to her. She scratched behind his ear, making him purr in content. The child seeing the friendliness in the tiger slowly took out their hand to pet the tiger. The tiger noticed the child's hand making them reluctant to pet him before he leaned forward toward their hand and rubbed his head against their hand. The child smiled and continued to pet the tiger, the tiger purring in reponse.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" The child's friends questioned before noticing the tiger.

"Woah!" They exclaimed. Before they knew it, they were petting the tiger. The ex-princess watched in amusement as her furry friend was being pet non stop by children. She smiled, crossing her arms before one of the children stopped.

"Oh! We better hurry, its gonna start soon!" They said. The children nodded as the ex-princess was curious.

"What's starting?" She questioned.

"Something cool!" One of the children said.

"Wanna come with?" Another added. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" She said. Soon, the children started to lead her to a cliff. There were other people as they were watching at a safe distance. There was a rumble til a blue and red serpent came out of the waters, roaring. The crowd soon started to cheer and whistle when a certain king and his generals came. N/n on the other hand, was looking in amazement at the beautiful creature. Out of impulse, she walked forward, towards the creature. The crowd looked at her in disbelief and amazement.

"Hey! Get out of there!" One of the generals shouted. She ignored them as the serpent noticed her and roared. She smiled softly.

"Aren't you a beauty" she breathed out. The serpent lunged in forward at her, she didn't move and held out her hand. One of the generals lunged in to save her, but the tiger stopped them, snarling at them.

"Hey!" Before they knew it, the serpent had stopped, only a few inches away from her. Both making eye contact, not breaking away from each other's eyes. Slowly, the serpent leaned in, and nuzzled against her hand. She smiled softly.

"Unbelievable.." the crowd murmured and whispered among each other. N/n gentaly brushed her hand against the creature, having a soft smile. Soon, the serpent left as everyone stared in disbelief. N/n noticing that all the attention was on her, she quickly started to panic.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit...' she thought to herself.

"That was so cool!!" One kid said in amazement.

"Yeah!!" Another said. Kids started to run towards her and ask her questions that she tried to answer.

"Hey" there was a voice that she knew was directed towards her. Excusing herself from the children, she stood up straight and turned around to look at the person. Her eyes met with green ones that were filled with suspicion. He looked her up and down.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Oh! Uh..well.." she trailed off, looking away from the dark skinned Male's stare as there was a growl from behind him. Quickly taking out his sword, he pointed it towards the tiger that growled at him. They looked at each other, not breaking eye contact with one another as they slowly move in sync. The general moving to the right and the tiger moving to left. The tiger soon made it to N/n's side, as intended. The tiger let out a huff, glaring at the general.

"Calm down Sharrkan. She's a guest" Ja'far said, walking towards the three. The general looked over at his fellow companion, nodding a bit. N/n noticed Ja'far, letting out a small sigh of relief, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"What about Maharagaan then?" He questioned

"Its fine, I'm sure another one will appear. We still have time before it starts" Ja'far said. He looked over at N/n "Come, I'll show you your room you'll be staying at" Ja'far said. N/n nodded, having a soft smile as she followed Ja'far who was already walking, the tiger walking next to N/n. It was quiet between the three, the only sound of the town and their footsteps. They made it to the front of the kingdom of Sindria as soldiers opened the door in front of them. Ja'far led them to another part of the kingdom before he came to a halt in front of a door.

"This will be your room from now on. If there's any problems you can address me or the servants about it." Ja'far said. Y/n nodded, smiling at her old friend.

"Thanks Ja'far. By the way, Where's Mystras? I haven't seen him. Is he busy? I'd like to catch up to him, oh! As well as Hinahoho and Rurumu" she said smiling. Ja'far's jaw clenched a bit, his eyes becoming sad as he looked into N/n's.

"Y/n..." he trailed off, "Mystras and Rurumu..are dead..." he said. He saw reality stabbing his friend in the back as she only made an 'o' shape with her mouth, a sound not coming out. She hugged herself before letting out a shaky sigh.

"I...I see" she looked down, her arms wrapping around herself a bit tighter to comfort herself.

"You okay Y/n..?" The pale ex-assassin questioned. She looked up and gave him a strained smile.

"Yeah...yeah..just...I guess I'm a bit surprised is all" she let out a small forced laugh to stop her voice from cracking. "Um..if you'll excuse me.." she quietly said before entering her room. Napolious let out a sad rumble as Ja'far sighed. He gently patted Napolious's head.

"Cheer her up for the festival today" he said. The tiger letting out a chuff in response, he went inside the room as Ja'far closed the door behind the tiger, starting to leave himself to meet up with the others.

\-------------------------------------------

The sun had left the sky to make room for the moon and stars. It was the night of a festival, Maharagaan. People were dancing, eating, drinking, and overall having a good time. During the day, another southern creature had come up which saved Maharagaan. The king and the eight generals were at the same place they always hung out during this festival, at the top of the central of town so the king can see how happy his people are. As everyone was having fun, someone was missing out, and they were sleeping in.

Having a nice sleep, I felt something soft touch my face. I move away from the touch, not wanting to be bothered. Before I knew it, I felt something heavy get on top of me, not being able to breath. I quickly opened my eyes only to be met with brown and green ones.

"Get off me.." I breathed out "You're heavy" I say, trying to push him away. He chuffed, being disobedient and stayed on me. "You ass!" I barely exclaimed. I was soon able to push off the heavy, stubborn big cat off me as I took a big breath of air. "Geez..you need to go on a diet.." I say, looking over at Napolious. He gives me an offended look, chuffing a bit. "Yeah, I am calling you fat, got a problem?" I say, a smug look on my face. He growled at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Outside my window I heard music and laughter outside. Getting out of my warm bed, I took the blanket from the bed and draped it over my shoulders before grabbing the ends of the blanket and wrapping it in front of me. I made my way to the window and saw the people of Sindria having fun and dressing up in a certain way. It soon occurred to me that I was missing out on the festival.

"Oh crap!" I said. Quickly letting the blanket fall off my body I quickly looked around for my clothes before I found them lying on a chair. Taking off the robe that I was wearing while sleeping, I started to put my clothes back on.

Putting my boots on and looked at the mirror that came with my room. Letting the moon be my light, I looked at myself in the mirror with my outfit (up at top). I fixed my hair a bit, trying to flatten a few strands of bed hair. After being satisfied with how I look, I smile and open the door.

"Come on! Let's go before the festival ends!" I say to Napolion. He chuffs in response while I exit the room. He follows behind me as I close the door once he's out of the room. I hum to myself happily as I walk down the hallways. "So this is Sindria..." I muttered to myself with a smile. "Let's see if it's as good as he said it was going to be all those years ago Napolious"


	7. Maharagaan

"We're lost..." I say, looking at my surroundings. Napolious chuffed making me look at him. "What do you mean I'm lost?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows. He chuffed again making me scoff. "Okay Mr. Know-It-All, lead the way then" I cross my arms looking at him as he started to take the lead, making me follow him.

After walking for a while, we were outside of the kingdom as he looked behind me with a stupid smug look as he chuffed.

"Well I just got here so, I obviously don't know my way around here yet!" He chuffed again. "Uh excuse me, you just cheated your way by using your sense of smell" I cross my arms as he chuffed again and started to walk towards the village. "Am not!" I exclaimed, following behind him.

We made it to the center of town and noticed a temple in the front. There, it was flat at the top as I saw a certain purple haired. Tapping Napolious's head to get his attention, I motioned with my head that the others are at the top making him let out a low rumble.

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper. Besides! I wanna meet the other generals!" He only chuffed again making me roll my eyes. "Fine, you can stay here and do whatever you want, I'm going to greet the others" patting his head, I start to make my way to the temple, knowing that Napolious is going to follow me in the end.

A smug look appears on my face as I hear his paws behind me as I snicker. He snarls behind me which makes me start to laugh a bit. I go up the stairs taking a deep breath. Before going up the last few steps I turn around to look at Napolious.

"Do I look okay?" I questioned him. He gave me a 'Really?' Look before chuffing. I roll my eyes "Wow, thanks for confidence" I say, rolling my eyes.

Sighing, I mentally prepare myself before going up the last few steps, Napolious following behind me. I notice the others were hanging out with one another as Sinbad was sitting on a throne with girls surrounding him. I roll my eyes, seeing that he hasn't changed at all as I hear Napolious growl behind me.

"Easy now" I pat his head to calm him down. "You can bite his head off another day" I say. I notice Ja'far as we make eye contact with one another. He smiles at me as a way to come over. Nodding, I make my way over to him.

"Glad you could make it, even though you're an hour or so late"

"Okay so I overslept a bit, no big deal" I say smiling at him. He rolled his eyes, having a soft smile.

"Whatever you say" he says. "How do you like Sindria so far?" He questions me.

"Its nice, it's just like what he said" I say, looking around.

"Yeah, it is."

"I've also noticed that he hasn't changed a bit." I hear Ja'far sigh.

"Sadly he hasn't."

"He hasn't...found a queen yet...has he?" I reluctantly ask, glancing at Ja'far.

"No, he hasn't. You know he wouldn't after making that promise with you" I roll my eyes at his words.

"If he even remembers" I say, crossing my arms and sighing.

"Why do it anyways?"

"Hm?"

"You know-"

"Hey, its you" a new voice came into our conversation as we both looked over only to see it's the same tanned man from the day. "What you did there was dangerous" he said looking at me.

"Not really" I say, looking him up and down. "I do it on a daily basis, well, used to." I say and soon make eye contact with him.

"Why stop?"

"Pardon?"

"You said used to, so you stopped at some point"

"Oh, yes. Well..." I looked away from him and turned my crossing of arms to hugging myself. "There were a few complications..." I trailed off. In the corner of my eye I saw his eyebrow raise. Before he could speak Ja'far cut him off.

"Anyways, Sharkkan this is N/n, N/n Sharrkan." He said. I make eye contact with the green orbed man, giving him a smile.

"Its nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand.

"Likewise" he smiled back at me as he took his hand out to shake my hand before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'd like to-" soon there was a loud roar followed by a snarl which made him jump a bit and let go of my waist. Napolious quickly took action and shielded my body with his as he snarled at Sharkkan. I chuckle at him and pat his head.

"I apologize for his behavior. He doesn't like others getting close to me unless he knows them well enough" I give Sharkkan am apologetic smile as he shakes his head, a little spooked.

"No it's fine. Its understandable." He regained his composure and smiled at me "I would try and protect you from others as well if they tried to touch a beauty like you" Napolious only snarled again as I try to calm him down.

"Why don't I introduce you to the other generals?" Ja'far said.

"That sounds like a good idea" I say smiling.

"I'll see you later then N/n" Sharkkan said making me nod.

"Til we meet again" I say. Ja'far then led us to a different general while Napolious huffed making me chuckle. "Don't stress yourself out" I tell him. He chuffed as I chuckled softly.

Ja'far started to introduce N/n to the other generals. After doing so she started to get caught up with her old friends she knew from back then, besides the king.

"Its been 12 years" N/n said. "Wow..." she looked at the white and blue haired males, looking at them in disbelief.

"Time flies by" Hinahoho said, Ja'far nodded in agreement.

"Did you get taller Hinahoho?" N/n questioned.

"Did I?" He asked. She nodded

"You're taller than I remember" she grinned. "Oh, and Ja'far" she looked over at the pale skinned Male. She then bowed a bit as Ja'far panicked.

"Hey!! What's this for!? Come on! You shouldn't be bowing to me! You're a princess for crying out loud!" He said the last part quietly as he tried to make me stand up straight.

"But I have to thank you" I say, giving him a kind smile. "For taking care of Napolious for me"

"Actually..." Ja'far trailed off "After I got Napolious from your letter that you sent by bird. I took him to a secret part of our gardens, but he put himself in a deep slumber because he missed you" Ja'far said, looking over at Napolious.

"Really now" N/n say and looked at her furry companion. She only smiled softly before sitting on the ground, her legs crossed, and motioned the tiger to come to her. Obediently doing so, she patted her lap before the tiger quickly laid down and rested his head on her lap, rubbing his head against her thighs. "I'm sorry..." she quietly said, scratching behind his ears as he chuffed.

The two generals watches them with content. It was nice to see them reunited, they both knew how big of a bond the tiger and the princess have together.

"Oh, Napolious, don't cry..." she says having a soft smile, gently lifting her friend's head as his eyes glistened in the light. She gently kissed the top of his head as the tiger got closer to her. She stretched out her legs so both of them could be more comfortable. The tiger laid on top of her thighs on his side, nuzzling his head into her stomach as she gently ran her fingers through his fur in one direction as she continued to talk to her friends.

"You probably were going insane on that island alone" Hinahoho said. N/n shook her head, smiling.

"I had the animals to keep me company."

"Right. Artevians are known for being able to communicate with animals without any instrument or magic of the sort." Ja'far said

"Correct" N/n said, smiling. "So what's this Maharagaan festival about anyways?" She questioned, looking at the two generals. They soon became nervous as they looked away.

"Well..." the generals took their time with explaining what Maharagaan was all about to the Artevian. After explaining on how they celebrate after killing a southern creature they waited for an angered Artevian, but it did not happen. She only sighed, continuing to pet Napolious, who was now asleep.

"As much as I hate the killing of beautiful creatures like those, I must respect your culture." She looked at the generals and smiled at them "But I will never participate in these killings"

"Of course!" Ja'far said.

"That would be a death sentence to ask you" Hinahoho added.

"N/n?" There was another voice as they all turned their heads only to see the purple haired king.

"Finally decided to take a break from all those women?" Ja'far questioned his king.

"I did, I wanted to spend some time with my friends, is that bad?" He questioned with a small chuckle.

"Of course not, you're always welcomed to join us" Hinahoho said with a grin. Sinbad nodded, smiling at his blue haired friend before turning his attention to N/n

"I didn't see you beforehand, my apologies for not greeting you"

"Its fine" she said with a smile. "I got here a little later anyways since I had overslept" she reassured. Soon, a guard came over.

"Your majesty, Princess Kougyoku has come to visit" the guard said. The king nodded.

"Please, if you have not, escort her over here."

"Yes sir" the guard then left as N/n became curious.

"Princess Kougyoku?" She questioned. Sinbad looked at her with a smile as the generals became tense.

"She's-"

"Why don't you go to escort her here Sinbad!" Ja'far said. "Its only respectful to at least do that!" He exclaimed before pushing the king off of the temple and down the stairs. After that, Ja'far came back, letting out a sigh.

"What was that about?" N/n questioned with furrowed eyebrows. The generals glanced at each other, reluctant to respond before Ja'far sighed again.

"Princess Kougyoku...is the fifth empress of the Kou Empire" Ja'far said. The two generals saw their female friend tense up a bit, having to stop petting her tiger friend.

"I see..." she said quietly.

"We know you wouldn't do anything rash N/n but-" Ja'far was cut off by her.

"No..no it's understandable to think that" she said with a smile. "Her kingdom did destroy mine into nothing, but it would be childish and foolish to give her hell for nothing she has committed. I promised myself that I wouldn't cause any trouble to any of the royal Kou family but only to the one who waged war on my kingdom." She said calmly. She had become less tense and continued to pet Napolious. The two generals nodded, relieved that their friend was even smarter than they had expected.

"Are you hungry?" Hinahohi questioned. "I haven't seen you or Napolious eat anything today." He said. N/n nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, can you get some meat for Napolious? And just a simple salad for me" she said. He nodded with a smile and left to get his friend, and her tiger, some food. "Napolious" she said softly and scratched behind his ear. "Wake up" she said. He stretched a bit but did not wake up, making her chuckle. "Come on, we're going to eat soon, I also can't feel my legs" I say. The tiger let out a huff, making her roll her eyes. "You got your beauty sleep, now hurry and get up. Hinahoho is coming with the food" she said.

The tiger soon got up and off of his friend. He stretched a bit, letting out a loud yawn as N/n got up, having a bit of a hard standing since her blood circulation got cut off by her heavy friend. Ja'far noticed and quickly helped her stand. She smiled at him and nodded as thanks as Ja'far nodded as well, smiling back. The Imuchakk warrior soon came back with some food that the two visitors of Sindria gladly accepted. The four friends continued Maharagaan with a happy atmosphere. Though, it changes to tension once the Princess of the Kou Empire makes her entrance to the festival.


	8. Princess Kougyoku

It was still the night of Maharagaan as everyone was having fun. The generals and N/n were talking among each other, the other generals seeming to want to know N/n better. She tells them a description of a fake life, keeping her identity of an ex-royalty a secret for now, hoping that it won't cause her any troubles.

"So they found you on Artevia?" Yamraiha questioned the woman.

"Yes, they did" N/n said with a smile. "It was on accident really, I became stuck on that island the night before they came. I would have left, but my boat was so old that it sank after I decided to rest. But I had Napolious with me, so I wasn't alone" she said while patting Napolious on the head.

"I'm curious actually" Yamraiha said.

"Of?" N/n questioned, looked at the blue haired magician.

"How were you able to tame a tiger?" She questioned, looking at Napolious before looking back at Y/n with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"It wasnt easy, I will say that." N/n started. "There was animal trafficking when I was visiting somewhere with my father when I was younger. He was only a cub back then, but you could tell that he and other animals were treated horribly, so my father and a few others made a plan to free them. From there, we took them back to our homeland. Napolious lost his mother so I decided to take care of him. It wasn't easy though" N/n said, smiling, remembering the special memory.

_"Come on..." the young princess of_ _Artevia_ _held her hand_ _out_ _to the baby tiger that was in the corner,_ _growling_ _at her. "I won't_ _hurt_ _you" she said with a soft smile. She slowly got closer to the tiger, making it_ _his_ _even more._

_"Princess be careful!" One guard said._

_"_ _I'm_ _fine_ _don't worry" the small princess said nonchalantly, waving her hand a bit. She got closer to the baby tiger who only_ _growled_ _even more._

_"Princess!" The guard was about to step forward before a hand stopped them. The guard looking over, it was the king of Artevia. "Your majesty!" The soldier exclaimed. The king smiled at_ _the_ _guard._

_"Have patience, let us see what happens next" the king said, watching his daughter try to befriend the cub. As the princess got closer, the cub made its move and scratched at her hand. She_ _didn't_ _flinch, ignoring the_ _glaring_ _pain in her hand. She sighed in defeat before backing away._

_"Fine, be that way!" She said. Sticking her tongue out at the baby tiger, she walked back to the soldier, where she noticed her father, she smiled. "Father!" She said with a smile. The king chuckled and lifted his daughter up._

_"Y/n, any luck?" He questioned._

_"No..its still scared of me.." she said with disappointment. The king chuckled before setting her back down on the ground, then patting her_ _head_ _._

_"Have_ _patience_ _. And don't try to come to it, have it come to you." The king said. His daughter's eyes sparkled before she nodded with a smile._

_Over the next couple of days, the princess came to visit the baby tiger on a daily basis. Slowly, on every other day, she would get closer with the baby tiger. The baby tiger,_ _still_ _wary of the_ _princess_ _, kept it's distance between her and themselves. She would bring toys that interested the baby tiger, but it_ _didn't_ _budge from its spot. When she was gone, its curiosity got the better of them and messed around with it._

_One day, the princess_ _didn't_ _come to visit the tiger like usual. The baby tiger becoming curious on where she is, snuck out of the cozy shed. It took a look around its surroundings, seeing a lot of different animals and greenery. It continued to_ _adventure_ _around its surroundings before hearing_ _laughter_ _. Getting curious, it made_ _it's way_ _to the sound of laughter, only to see the princess._

_She was playing with some wolf pups. They were running around as she was sitting_ _down_ _, watching them. They_ _would_ _run around her and_ _jump_ _on her, making her_ _laugh_ _. All of them soon jumped onto her making her fall backwards._

_"Woah!!" She yelled out. The pups licked her, making her laugh even more. They_ _soon_ _got off her, the princess being able to sit up again. She noticed the baby tiger in the corner of her eye, making her smile. "Hey, decided to come out?" She questioned. The cub stepped back a bit, ready to run. The princess taking notice, furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Please don't be scared" she said softly. "I only want to be friends" she got up, and slowly made her way to the cub. The cub took another step back,_ _about_ _to run. She noticed again, only to sigh and sit back down. "_ _What's_ _the use..." she muttered._

_The baby tiger noticed a scar on her hand, a scar that the baby cub made themselves. Guilt washing over the cub, it slowly made_ _it's way_ _over to the princess, the princess too caught up with being sad. The tiger was close that it gently licked her hand. Surprised, the princess looked over at the cub, the cub getting a bit frightened from the sudden movement. The princess smiled widely._

_"_ _You're_ _pretty cute when not scared" she said. Holding out her hand, the baby tiger sniffed it a bit, before licking her hand. Her_ _smile_ _turned into a grin as she took her other hand and slowly made_ _it's way_ _to the tiger. The tiger flinching, seeing her hand in its corner of its eye, hissed a bit. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" she said softly. The tiger_ _slowly_ _stopped hissing, and_ _reluctantly_ _went towards her hand. Her eyes softened before she started to gently scratch it behind its ears. The cub started to purr, rubbing its head against her hand. "Hey" she said softly. The tiger cub_ _looked_ _up at her, with curious eyes as it tilted its head. "_ _You'll_ _be known as_ _Napolious_ _from now on" she said with a smile. The tiger chuffed in content as it jumped on her playfully, making her laugh._

Their friendship bloomed after that day. A memory that the both of them would never forget. N/n smiled, after telling the others of how she and Napolious met, leaving out the royalty part.

"Under all that growling and snarls, he's a big softie. Aren't you Napolious?" She questioned, looking at her furry friend. He chuffed in response and nuzzled his head against her, making her chuckle and pet him.

"Wow, that's really sweet..." Yamraiha said, tears welling in her eyes. She smiled, wiping a tear that was about to fall from her eye.

"Yeah! I would want a friendship like that myself! Don't you think Spartos?" Pisti exclaimed with a smile, questioning her red haired friend.

"Yes indeed." He said with a smile. "The story is quite moving" he also added.

Soon, Napolious stopped, getting to his feet, he growled lowly making N/n get on her guard.

"What is it?" She questioned. The other generals noticing, they put up their guard. Napolious looked towards the stairs, growling more. The generals and N/n looking over as well, they saw Sinbad and the Princess of the Kou Empire appear, her assistant behind her.

"How romantic..." Yamraiha said.

"Sinbad escorting Princess Kougyoku here, they're destined to be together!" Pisti exclaimed. Those words that N/n heard, made her heart clench. She ignored the feeling in her heart, knowing that it is for the best that she was to not fall in love with him. Napolious growled more as N/n tried to calm him down.

"Hey, calm dow-" before N/n could finish her sentence, Napolious ran at the princess, snarling at her. The princess and Sinbad caught off guard, Sinbad shielded the princess from the tiger. "Napolious!!" N/n exclaimed. Soldiers from the Kou Empire blocked the tiger's attack as the tiger growled, walking from side to side.

"Quickly! Kill this beast!" Ka Koubon exclaimed. The soldiers raising their swords at the tiger, N/n quickly made her way in front of her friend.

"No, don't!" She said. The soldiers quickly came to a halt, making sure to not hurt the woman in front of them. "I apologize for his behavior, he isn't usually like this" she said.

"Hm" Koubon stepped forward, taking a closer look at the woman. "I bet you did that on purpose" he said.

"Pardon?" She said, looking up at the man with furrowed eyebrows.

"Your beast came at us with murderous intent. Not only that but I've never seen you here before, meaning that you must be here visiting Sindria. Which concludes to one thing!" He exclaimed. N/n watched in unamusement, seeming to get pissed off by him, but hid it. She gave him a strained smile.

"And what conclusion is that?" She questioned.

"You ma'am, are trying to kill the princess of the Kou Empire! You knew that Princess Kougyoku took a liking to King Sinbad! So you came to Sindria to try and befriend everyone!" He then continued to ramble on about how N/n wanted to kill the princess because of her secret one sided love for King Sinbad. After a while, N/n became amused, and decided to play along. She sighs as she runs a hand through her hair.

"It seems like you've figured out my plan" she said.

"I did indeed!- Wait, what?" The Kou Empire's assistant was confused while N/n smirked.

"Now that you've figured out my plan, seems like I'll have to kill you too" she said. With that, N/n snapped her fingers only to make Napolious growl and pounce on the assistant. The assistant yelled, in a girlish tone only to make N/n start laughing. They all stared at N/n in disbelief as she clutched her stomach and hunched over a bit, continuing to laugh.

She soon came to a halt, catching her breath. Wiping a few tears away from her eyes, she walked over.

"You can get off him Napolious" she said calmly. The tiger being obedient, got off him and let out a huff as he stood next to N/n. N/n crouched down to the scared Kou Empire assistant. "Let's get one thing straight" she said with an intimidating smile. "I have no intention of killing anyone in the Kou Empire, and nor do I have a one sided love for the king of Sindria or a grudge against the princess. If I were you, I would stop with this bullshit that comes out of your trash filled mouth before you get killed. And besides" N/n got up as she looked down at the assistant with cold, death threatening eyes. "If I were to threaten the Kou Empire, I would kill you first" she then smiled at him "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my beast are going to get some more food" with that, N/n started to walk away, sashaying in a way.

"I can't believe her..." Ja'far muttered as Hinahoho was trying not to laugh.

At the food table, N/n let out a sigh as she looked over at Napolious with a smile.

"You have fun?" She questioned, the tiger chuffed in response, making her laugh. "We can't though, it'll get us in trouble" she ruffled the top of her friend's head as she threw a big piece of meat to him which he caught. Grabbing a fruit, she made her way back to the others.

"Why did you do that??" Ja'far questioned, his hands on N/n's shoulders. She shrugged.

"I was bored" was all she said.

"What happened to not attacking the princess??" He questioned. N/n only grinned.

"But I didn't exactly attack the princess did I?" She said, a smug look appearing on her face as Ja'far sighed in defeat. "Relax, I have everything under control" N/n said, patting the pale skinned man's shoulder. She made her way to the princess who noticed her. N/n bowed, before looking at her. "I apologize for the chaos beforehand, it was just that I was getting a bit bored and saw some entertainment in front of me. I promise you I mean no threat to the Kou Empire" N/n said with a smile. The princess bowed back.

"I must apologize as well, my servant acted out of place and made assumptions. He means well, I promise" she said. "My name is Princess Kougyoku, and you are?"

"It is an honor to meet you your highness, my name is N/n, and this here is Napolious." N/n introduced herself and her companion, who let out a chuff.

"So, it is a lie that you do not have feelings for King Sinbad?" The princess questioned. N/n quickly found amusement to this and decided to tease her for a bit.

"No, that part is true, I just didn't want Sinbad to know about my one sided love for him is all. Surely, you don't have a problem with this..do you?" N/n questioned innocently.

"No of course not!" The princess exclaimed "You are free to like whoever you want, but I must warn you, that I will be the one to conquer Sinbad's heart" she gave me a determined stare, her eyes telling me to back off, N/n only smirked, crossing her arms a bit.

"We'll see about that princess. You and him may not know it, but I've known him the longest, he's fallen for me before, and it will happen again" N/n said.

"You're bluffing" Kougyoku said

"I'm not" N/n said with an intimidating smile. The atmosphere between the two princesses became tense, as everyone would glance at them every now and then. "I hope to become great friends with you your highness, until then" N/n then bowed before taking her leave, Napolious following her. The princess of the Kou Empire watched her leave, staring in disbelief.

Multiple questions ran through Kougyoku's mind. She's actually just bluffing, right? Sinbad didn't actually fall for her before...right..?


	9. Secrets

Maharagaan was coming to an end as everyone was getting tired and started to head home. The king, a bit drunk, made his way to N/n, who was helping with cleaning up.

"I hope you had a good night" Sinbad said with a smile. N/n turned around and nodded with a smile.

"I did, thank you for inviting me"

"Of course. And after this, maybe I can walk you to your room" he said. N/n looked him up and down as she crossed her arms.

"I think you need me to walk you to your room. You might fall and hurt your handsome face your majesty" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine" he said. "Shall we go then?" He asked, lending his arm out for her to link her arm with.

"We shall" she said with a smile. She walked past him, declining his offer as Napolious followed her. Sinbad had a small smirk as he quickly caught up to her. N/n hummed a small tune as she started to walk to her's and Napolious's room, Sinbad walking by her side, Napolious on her other.

"Tell me more about yourself" Sinbad said.

"I've told everything about myself" the ex-princess said, glancing up at Sinbad before looking in front of her again.

"Not quite"

"What do you mean?" N/n questioned, coming to a halt, Sinbad and Napolious stopping as well. N/n looked up at the purple haired king with curiosity.

"The assistant of the Kou Empire seemed to recognize you" he said. N/n only chuckled.

"I've never met that man in my entire life, I will tell you that. He just spouted nonsense about me." N/n said, looking into his golden orbs, as he stared back into her e/c ones. Sinbad lifted his hand, and gently caressed her cheek.

"You remind me of her..."

"Her..?" N/n looked at him questionably.

"A girl in my dreams, when I was younger. Supposedly the princess of Artevia." He gently brushed his thumb against her cheek, Napolious stopping himself from growling or snarling. N/n tried to not melt from his touch, forgetting this feeling again so long ago. "Maybe you are her..." he quietly breathed out. N/n panicked a bit, hoping that he wouldn't find out, but wouldn't mind if he found out at the same time. She pulled herself away from his touch, her heart having a tight feeling.

"We should probably get going" N/n said softly, looking away from the king, rubbing one of her arms. The king gently took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"Why not come to my room instead?" He questioned, before placing her hand against his cheek. She smiled softly, and caressed his cheek. He nuzzled his face into her hand more before she pulled her hand away.

"You're drunk your majesty, you should probably head to your room." N/n said.

"Why do you avoid me?" Sinbad questioned.

"Pardon?" N/n questioned, not understanding what he meant.

"You're avoiding my touch, my questions." He said. N/n smiled at him, not surprised that he could see through her.

"There are some things that must be kept a secret your majesty. If you would like to know, you must find out yourself. For now, I bid you goodnight" N/n bowed a bit, about to leave, she seemed hesitant to do something, before she put her index and middle finger together and kissed them, before placing them on the King's lips. "I'll see you in the morning, Sinbad" she said ever so softly before she left, Napolious following her.

Sinbad watched her leave, his fingers brushing against his lips where her fingers touched, where she supposedly 'kissed' him. She wasn't like other women, she didn't show any interest in him when they first met. She wasn't like any other women he's met, besides the Queen of Artemyra. He started to walk down the hallways, to make his way to his own room. He found her alluring. She seemed pure, yet lustful at the same time. There was something about her that he couldn't out his finger on.

Making it to his own room, he opened the door and entered his room, closing it behind him. Taking all of his jewelry and clothing off, he laid in his comfortable king-sized bed. Looking up at the tall ceiling, his mind continued to wander off to the woman with her scary tiger companion. Slowly, he fell asleep, another dream of the same girl he so desperately wanted to know.

_The kingdom of Artevia was a beautiful place. Lots of greenery and animals. The Artevians were best known to understand and communicate with animals. In the big garden was the princess, with her tiger. There, a younger Sinbad was with her. Both teenagers making small talk._

_"When are we leaving Artevia?" The princess questioned._

_"After we make arrangements with your dad. We're figuring out the trade, so we'll be staying here for a while." Sinbad replied._

_"I see..." the princess trailed off before looking at the young purple haired teenager with a smile. "Well, enjoy your stay then!"_

_"I will, and I hope to know you better princess" he took her hand before raising it to his lips, before he could kiss her hand, she pulled away. He looked at her with confusion._

_"It'll take more than that to fall head over heels for you Sinbad. So don't flatter yourself, I won't fall for your tricks that easily" she smirked at Sinbad as he did the same. "_

_Then I'll make sure you fall for me" "_

_Likewise" the two teenagers stared at each other before a guard comes and tells the princess she is needed. "I'll be going then" she said, with a small curtsey, she left the young traveler to ponder his own thoughts._

_During the few days of being at Artevia, Sinbad had tried to all of his tricks to make the princess fall for him, but luck was not on his side. She played hard to get, in a playful way. She didn't fall for his tricks, but she didn't wander far to the point that he couldn't catch her. It became a small game to them. Both of them were amused with each other. It didn't take long for the princess to have the traveler fall for her. She herself couldn't believe it since he was a lady killer._

_The night before they had to leave for Artevia, Sinbad and the princess were taking a small stroll in the garden._

_"Its nice out tonight" The princess said_

_"It is. This will be our last night here in Artevia too, we're leaving in the morning" Sinbad reminded the princess who only nodded._

_"I know" she said softly. "Just taking one last look around before I leave my home to travel with you and the others" Sinbad glanced at the princess. The moon lent him light to see her clearly. Her h/c moved gracefully with the soft breeze as her eyes glistened while looking up at the stars. She gave a very calming atmosphere, almost home like. It was like when she comforted you, she would remind you of home. She was elegant in his eyes, almost something like he could look, but never touch. She had a welcoming aura to her, a free spirit. He admired that about her. These many traits is what made him fall in love with her._

_"----" he called out her name, but it was not audible to him. She looked over to him, humming in response. He came to a stop, making her stop as well._

_"Something wrong?" She questioned, tilting her head a bit. He gently grasped one of her hands with both of his, as he directly stared into her eyes._

_"I've fallen for you" he said. She only smiled._

_"Is this another one of your tricks? Because if it is, I'm not falling for it" she said._

_"_ _I'm not. I mean it with all my heart when I say this." His voice was with all seriousness, making her a bit taken aback._

_"How do I know you're not lying?" She questioned. He gently placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing rapidly._

_"_ _You will have to trust me" he said softly. "I don't have much at the moment, but when I have formed my kingdom, I promise, I will make you my queen"_

_"_ _Don't break that promise then" she said with a smile. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head._

_"You are the first to ever make me feel this way. I promise to cherish you forever." He said softly_

_"I know you will" she replied. They pull away and look at each other, before they slowly lean and close the gap between each other._

_The kiss was soft, almost seemingly pure. His arms slowly made it's way to her waist, as her arms made it to around his neck. They slowly break away from the kiss, a bit out of breath. One of her hands gently caressed his cheek. A smile appearing on her face as he gently nuzzled into her hand._

_"I shall see you in the morning then" she said softly._

_"Why not just see each other for the rest of the night?" He asked with a sly smirk. She chuckled and flicked his forehead._

_"We'll both get in trouble if we do. Good night Sinbad" she said softly._

_"Good night, -----" he smiled. With that, she pulled away from his embrace and started to head back inside. He watched her go, a smile playing on his lips._

"Sinbad get up!!" A voice yelled out. It was Ja'far. He seemed annoyed as it seemed like he was trying to wake up the king for the past twenty minutes. The king slowly opened his eyes, seeing the light come into his room. He yawned as he sat up. "Finally..." the pale man muttered to himself.

"What time is it?" The king questioned

"Its time for you to get out of bed, that's what"

"Hey.."

"What is it now?" Ja'far questioned, seeming a bit annoyed.

"What was her name?"

"Whose?"

"The princess of Artevia, what was her name?" The king asked, looking at his right hand man. The man in green only averted his eyes.

"I don't remember. But that isn't important! Hurry up and get dressed!" With that, he left Sinbad's room.

Not only was N/n keeping secrets from him, but his own friend was keeping secrets from him as well. What was so important that they can't tell him simple answers to simple questions he asks? He goes into a deep thought, not knowing the answer is right under his nose.


	10. Answers

I sigh to myself as I look at all the paperwork that I have to do. Setting the quill back in the small container of ink, I move the paper that I was working on to the side. I get up from my chair and leave the room, hoping that my advisor won't find me. I walk around aimlessly through the halls, smiling at passing servants.

As I continue to walk down the corridors, my mind wanders off to a certain princess, one that is probably dead and has no kingdom. Your voice echoes through my mind, and after last night, I remember your beautiful e/c eyes. I remember your h/c hair flow in the wind. I smile to myself, remembering the kiss from the flashback. Unknowingly, I start to miss you being in my arms. My mind then wanders off to our mysterious guest that's staying over.

She reminds me of the princess in a way. A reincarnation maybe? I can't be so sure though. I still don't have a clear vision on what you look like, but I promise to figure out what you look like. And if somehow, somewhere, you're still alive, I won't break my promise, I will make you my queen like I promised all those years ago. An idea soon came to my mind, maybe I can figure out what you look like. I started to quickly walk down more hallways, looking for my general that uses magic, Yamraiha.

After a few minutes, I managed to find her in the library, she seemed to be reading some books about magic. Her attention was averted to me as she smiled.

"Sin, what brings you here?" She questioned.

"Are there any books about Artevia?" I questioned.

"Maybe?" She said, getting up from her chair and going to a bookshelf, I followed her. She looked through the books in the A section. "I don't know actually..." she muttered quietly.

"What about you? Do you have any information yourself?" I questioned her.

"Only a little bit" she said.

"Can you tell me?" I asked her.

"I only know the basics though" she said.

"That's fine"

"If you say so" she said. She let out a sigh as she turned around and looked up at me. "Artevia was a small country, but they were known for their exotic animals and their gift for talking to animals."

"Kind of like what Artemyra does?" I questioned, she only shook her head.

"Artevia didn't use any instruments of the sort to communicate with the animals. Just plainly talking to them" she said "Supposedly, the founder of Artevia rescued an animal from being hunted and slaughtered. Turned out, the animal was a divine creature and blessed the founder to be able to talk to animals as well as their people since the divine creature was forever in their debt for saving them. That's the story behind the Artevians and their unique quality for being able to talk to animals" she said.

"Interesting..." I muttered.

"Right?" She smiled at me before continuing. "Because Artevia took such good care of the animals, the animals in return helped the kingdom with any chores that needed help to be done.

"What about royal family?" I questioned.

"A king, queen, and their only daughter" she responded.

"Are there any pictures of the daughter?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"None, I only know of her name" my eyes lit up, hearing her reponse.

"What's her name?" I asked eagerly. Yamraiha chuckled at my eagerness.

"Y/n, Princess Y/n of Artevia. She was known for being respected by both people and animals. But sadly, she died during the attack of the Kou Empire, as well as her parents and kingdom." She said. Soon, I saw a small flashback.

_"Where are you going?" I questioned._

_"Back to my_ _kingdom_ _" she said to me, with a bag slung over her shoulder._

_"So soon?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows, crossing my arms._

_"My father may have found a new species of animals" she said excitedly. I calmed down a bit, hearing what she said, making me_ _chuckle_ _as I smile at her,_ _packing_ _up the last of her stuff._

_"Well, be safe then"_ _I_ _say._

_"I will!" She said happily, looking at me. I walked over to her and hugged her._

_"Come back_ _to_ _me safely..."_ _I_ _whispered to her. She looked up at me, and gave me a soft smile._

_"I will" she said softly. We slowly leaned in for a kiss before there was a snarl. We looked over, as her tiger was there, eyeing me with_ _suspicion_ _. She chuckled softly before giving me a soft peck on the lips. "I promise to come back soon my love." Her smile then turned_ _into_ _a smirk. "Don't miss me too much"_ _I_ _chuckled._

_"I already miss you though" I say, before deeply kissing her. She kissed back before a loud roar was heard. I sighed in our kiss and pulled_ _away_ _. "Yeah yeah,_ _I_ _hear you"_ _I_ _glance at the tiger who only glared at me. She chuckled. "Shall I walk you to the port?" I questioned. She smiled at me._

_"You shall" we then linked arms as we started to_ _walk_ _to the port. When we got to the port, there was a ship waiting for her. "This is where we part" she said, looking at me._

_"It seems so"_ _I_ _say._

_"I promise to come_ _back_ _as_ _quickly as I can" she says._

_"_ _I'll_ _be waiting for you then, my queen"_

_"How cheesy" she said before smiling at me. "Til then, my king" she said. Slowly, we stopped linking arms as I gently held onto her arm as I felt it slip away from my touch. I watched her get on board_ _of_ _the ship, and watch it slowly sail off to Artevia._

"Sinbad?" Hearing the voice, I snap back to reality.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You okay?" She questioned. I only grin at her.

"Yeah, thanks for the information Yamraiha" I soon quickly leave. "Y/n.." I whispered her name that seemed to roll off my tongue with ease, a name that I seemed to have probably said a million times, and a million times not enough. But reality hit me to make me realize she's dead. I sigh deeply, before becoming determined to at least remember what she looked like.

Walking down the hallways with satisfaction, I noticed a h/c haired female walking down the hallway with her tiger. I smile and catch up to her.

"Lovely day today" I say. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Indeed. A nice time to take a stroll as well." She said.

"I have a question"

"Ask away"

"While you were at Artevia, did you..find anything?" I questioned, glancing at her. She seemed relaxed, keeping her eyes in front of her.

"Not really, just a kingdom in ruins was all I found" she said calmly.

"Really.." I trailed off. I looked off to see the the Silver Scorpio Tower. I smile and looked over at N/n. "Do you have a djinn?" I questioned.

"I used to"

"Used to?"

"I accidentally lost it, while traveling the world." She said. I nodded slowly.

"I see.."

"Why?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to have a small duel with you" I say.

"I may not have a djinn, but I do know some magic."

"So you're a magician?"

"In a way, yes" I looked at her with curiosity as she only looked at me and smiled. "Shall we have that duel then?" I grinned at her.

"We shall"

**\-------------------------------------------**

Sinbad and N/n were now at the Silver Scorpio tower, both of them on the dueling grounds.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you have to hold back, you do know that, right?" She said looking at the purple haired king. He chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't dream of not giving it my all" he said

"Let's get started then" she said with a smirk.

"Not so fast" he said.

"Oh?" N/n looked at him with curiosity.

"Why not make a bet" he said

"And what is that?"

"If I win, you have to tell me who you truly are."

"And if I win?" She questioned, he smiled at her.

"Its all up to you" he said. She smiled at him

"Deal, shall we start now?"

"We shall" the king said with a smirk. "Dwell in my body, Focalor!" A bright light surrounded the king as he transformed into his djinn equip of Focalor. Long red hair with a third eye and horns. "Shall we get started then?" He questioned

"Why not take it to the sky?" She questioned.

"If you insist" he said. The king flew up to the sky, breaking the roof of the dueling grounds in the process. N/n about to leave, got stopped by her companion. He chuffed a bit as she gave him a soft smile.

"I'll be careful Napolious, I promise." With that, she took to the skies. "Like I said, don't hold back" she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it" the king replied. With that, the two started to fight. Sinbad made small tornados and threw them at N/n which she easily dodged. The two fought hard, dodging each other's attacks. "You haven't shown your true powers yet." The king said.

"Looks like I've been found out" N/n said with a smile. "You sure you can handle it?" She questioned.

"Of course, I'm not losing against you, that's for sure" he grinned, which made N/n to chuckle.

"If you insist then" a magic circle appeared below her as the water from the sea started to raise. She motioned her hands in a way to make the water rise, smirking, she flicked her wrist forward, only to make the giant wave come crashing down on Sinbad.

"Foraz Zora!" Sinbad exclaimed. A magic circle appearing on both the palm of his hands, tornadoes came out from his palms and started to push the waves back, but they did not disperse. "What?" He was confused before he felt a presence behind him.

"Guess who" N/n said with a smirk. Before the king could react, she kicked his back, making him crash into the wave. The wave then crashed down back into the sea, pushing Sinbad down below. He quickly flew out of the water, only to meet eyes with N/n. She smiled at him "Took you long enough" she said.

"I apologize for being late" he said with a smile. "I must say, you're quite powerful"

"I learned a few tricks or so"

"I hope you find my tricks fitting as well" he said. He soon threw more tornadoes at her which she dodged with ease. She stared right into his eyes and smiled at him. Before she stopped flying. It alarmed him as he watched her dive head first into the water. He waited, but she didn't seem to be coming out. Worried, he flew down to the surface of the water and looked around, hoping to see N/n unharmed. Feeling a presence, he quickly flew higher, away from the water as a southern creature came out, roaring. He looked in disbelief as he saw N/n sitting on top of the creature's head.

"Sorry, did we startle you?" She questioned with an innocent smile. The water of the sea started to rise, letting the southern creature be able to move in the water. "Hope you don't mind if we team up" she said. A big body of water floated in the air, letting the creature move by with ease as it headed straight towards Sinbad.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. Though I must say that this is a bit unfair" he said. N/n only chuckled at his response.

"Nothing is fair, your majesty" with that, the creature started to lunge at him, jumping out of body of water and going straight towards him. With ease, he used the tornadoes as a way to push the creature away from him. The large body of water was able to catch the creature though, as it jumped out of the water and towards him again. This continued to happen while N/n studied his movements.

Thinking that his attention was occupied by the creature, she quickly lunged towards him for a punch. He quickly deflected her attack though, by grabbing onto her arm. He chuckled.

"Won't work on me a second time" he said. She smiled at him

"It was worth a shot" she said before quickly getting out of his grip. "But I must say, you might want to take a shower after this."

"What for?" He questioned

"Because of that" she said. She pointed behind him, and as he did, the creature quickly caught Sinbad in its mouth. N/n motioning her hand, the body of water, floating in the air, caught the creature as she had the water take the creature back to the ki from, but out of surprise, the creature's mouth was forced open with a strong gust of wind. N/n barely dodged the wind that went straight towards her as Sinbad came out of the creature's mouth, now covered in its saliva.

"You're quite ruthless, aren't you?" Sinbad said, looking at the woman before him. She chuckled.

"In a way, yes. And I must say, that new look suits you very well your majesty. But I think I've had enough of messing around, I'll be more serious." She said with a smile. With that, N/n quickly flew at the king at high speed as she started to throw punches and kicks at him.

"Your combat skills are incredible" the king said, blocking her attacks.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said with a smile "Your skills to deflect are quite impressive"

"I've picked up a few things" he said with a smile.

"I noticed. But this fight already has its winner though"

"And who exactly is this winner?" He questioned. N/n smirked at him.

"Me" with that, she disappeared in front of him, making him look around. "Behind you Sinbad" he quickly whipped his head around, only to be kicked in the stomach by the one and only N/n. He flew backwards, all the way back to the dueling grounds as he crashed onto the roof of it. The whole thing collapsed as he groaned.

Slowly sitting up, he saw N/n gently land on the ground next to him as she held out her hand with a smile.

"As I said, I've won" he chuckled as he took her hand, only for her to pull him up. He unequipped his djinn as he rubbed his shoulder blade, feeling sore.

"Seems like I've lost the bet then" he said with a smile.

"Seems so." She said and crossed her arms. "I'll get back to you on what I want you to do. But I think for now, you might want to wash up. You smell like fish" she said, pinching her nose as she smiled at him. Seeing this smile, Sinbad got a sense of nostalgia, almost seeming like he's seen this smile before, slowly connecting the dots.


	11. Rivalry

It was a new day as Princess Kougyoku woke up early in the morning. Slowly sitting up in the comfy bed, she yawned a bit while stretching her arms. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she took her brush from a desk, that came with her room, and started to brush her hair.

Humming a small tune, she did her usual look with her hair, putting her pin, which is also her metal vessel, into her hair. Picking up a hand mirror, she made sure that it looked perfect before putting her kimono on. After being refreshed, she headed out of her room and decided to take a small stroll around the halls of Sindria. Admiring everything about the kingdom, she ran into her friend, who was also visiting, Alibaba.

"Princess Kougyoku!" Alibaba said, bowing a bit he looked up at her and smiled. "Its nice to see you" he said.

"Its nice to see you as well" Kougyoku said, smiling back. "What are you here for?" She questioned.

"Me, Morgiana, and Aladdin are staying here for just a day or two, we'll be heading out afterwards to finish up some business" he said. "And you?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular..." she said, averting her gaze. He grinned at her.

"Here to see the king again?" She soon blushed at his comment and hid her face behind her sleeve.

"No!!" She exclaimed "Well...maybe..." she said as Alibaba continued to look at her before she sighed in defeat. "Yes..I am..." she muttered. Alibaba chuckled at her quick defeat. Soon, she remembered her rival with the king. She then started to get pissed off which Alibaba noticed. About to walk away she looks at her blonde haired friend. "Can we talk?" She questioned.

"Uh..sure" he said with a smile, praying to Solomon that he doesn't get killed by her. They made it to a small grass part in the towers as they sat down while making flower crowns.

"There's another guest here" the princess of the Kou Empire said. Alibaba stayed silent and listened. "I met her last night. Her name is N/n. She said that she was also in love with King Sinbad and just...THE NERVE OF HER!" The princess yelled, gripping the flowers tightly making them shriveled up. "She said that he had fallen for her before! Hah! I call bluff!! She's just saying that so she can make me lose hope!! I swear...I'll have Sinbad fall head over heels for me, and when he does, I'm gonna invite her to our wedding day and brag to her that she was wrong!!" She said, anger was noticeable in her eyes as well as her atmosphere. The intensity of her atmosphere made Alibaba chuckle nervously. "What's so funny??" She questioned, glaring at him.

"Nothing! Nothing is funny at all!! It must be hard to have a rival!" Alibaba said. Kougyoku nodded in agreement.

"It is. But watch, she'll give up on him because she'll see he has no interest in her." She said boldly. Alibaba nodded as he continued to listen to her rant. He continued to hear more about this N/n person, making him curious as to wonder who this mysterious woman is.

After Princess Kougyoku calmed down, they decided to walk again. While making small talk and catching up with one another, Alibaba saw two figures on the dueling grounds.

"Hey, it looks like they're gonna spar, wanna go watch?" He questioned. She looked over and nodded.

"Why not?" She said. The two started to walk closer to the dueling grounds. When they got close enough the princess stopped, recognizing the two people who are about to fight. Alibaba noticed she stopped, a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" He questioned

"That's her..." she breathed out.

"Who?" He questioned, looking over.

"My rival" she said before pointing at the woman with a tiger besides her. Alibaba couldn't see her very clearly since they were still far away.

"Think we can get closer? I can't exactly see.." he said nervously. He saw his female friend nod.

"Yeah, I want to see her fight" she said, with a determining look. "I want to see what I'm going against." She said before walking closer. Alibaba followed her, becoming nervous with the words she used, almost like she's going to fight her rival. As they got closer, Alibaba got a better look at his friend's rival.

I examined at Kougyoku's rival, having a better look at what she looked like from where I stood. From where I could see, she was beautiful.. She had h/c hair, yet I couldn't see the color of her eyes, but it seemed like a e/c-ish color. We watched Sinbad transform into his djinn and fly to the sky. She was about to fly in the sky as well before she was stopped by the tiger. She seemed to tell the tiger something before flying up to the sky as well. We watched in amazement as they fought. It wasn't intense, but more playful in a way.

"Wow..." I breathed out as I watched her land a hit on Sinbad. They continued as she brought a water creature.

"That's unfair! It's two versus one!" Kougyoku exclaimed, seeming to get mad. They continued to fight before the monster ate Sinbad. We were horrified as we watched the woman start to bring the creature back to land, but its mouth opened only to reveal Sinbad. We both sigh in relief, happy knowing that he isn't dead. The big body of water returned the creature back to the water as we watched them do close combat, well, the woman was doing close combat while Sinbad was deflecting her attacks. I was amazed because she was throwing punches and kicks at incredible speeds. Before we knew it, she disappeared. When Sinbad looked behind him, he crashed into the dueling grounds, almost destroying the whole thing. I stare in disbelief, seeing the whole dueling grounds destroyed.

From what I'm guessing, she went behind him and attacked him from the back. She was so strong that when Sinbad crashed into the dueling grounds, almost everything was destroyed when he crashed into it. We watched as N/n gently landed next to him and helped him up. Before I knew it I saw Kougyoku angrily made her way to the dueling grounds. I quickly followed her, praying that she wasn't going to do anything rash.

"Hey!!" She yelled out.

"Kougyoku! Don't yell!" I exclaimed to her, trying not to be loud myself. Their attention turned towards us as I cursed under my breath.

"Princess Kougyoku" Sinbad said. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"That wasn't fair game!" Kougyoku yelled out. If possible, she was so angry that you could almost see steam come out from her head.

"Pardon?" The woman looked at us with confusion. I looked at her, and stared in awe. She really was beautiful.

"That was two versus one. It wasn't fair game" Kougyoku said sternly.

"It seemed like Sinbad didn't mind" the woman said. She then glanced at Sinbad "Right?" She questioned. Sinbad nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fine with me. Besides, I took on more people before, so it was fine by me."

"But..but..." I continued to stare at her in awe as she noticed me staring. She smiled softly at me, making me become flustered that she saw me staring at her like a creep. "Alibaba back me up.." Kougyoku whispered to me.

"Wait, for what?" I whispered back, confused. She groaned a bit

"Never mind! I'll do it myself!" She whispered harshly. She cleared her throat and looked directly into her rival's eyes "You weren't playing fair. Not only did you do two versus one, it seemed like you did it without warning as well." Kougyoku glared at the woman before her who smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess so" she said. "I'll warn him next time we spar then." She looked over at Sinbad as he did the same before they both smiled at each other.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go wash up now" Sinbad said. Bowing a bit, he soon left the three of us alone.

"Hey" the women's voice made me turn my head as she gave me a soft smile. "What's your name?" She questioned.

"Oh! My name is Alibaba!" I say. "Its a pleasure to meet you!" I quickly say.

"Its nice to meet you too Alibaba, the game's N/n" I looked at her as she gave me a warm smile. I started to relax a bit after seeing her smile. It was almost calming. There was a a huffing noise and I looked over, only to see a tiger.

"Uh.." I stepped back a bit as the tiger walked over to N/n, sitting by her side as she patted its head.

"This is Napolious. He won't bite you, I promise" she reassured. I nodded, a bit wary still which made her chuckle.

"We'll be taking our leave then" Kougyoku said sternly.

"Goodbye then, I'll see you two later" she said with a smile. I nodded, smiling back at her before Kougyoku grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Hey! Slow down!" I exclaimed.

"She's mocking me..." Kougyoku growled

"Who? N/n?"

"Of course! Who else would it be??" She hissed. "Did you see that? She was mocking me the whole time!"

"It didn't seem like that to me..." I say.

"That's because she isn't your rival!" She hissed out again. I sigh, knowing that I won't be able to get through to her.

"At least try and be friendly with her, she doesn't seem like that bad of a person" I say, trying to be reasonable. She stays silent for a while before she spoke.

"I guess...I could try and get along with her..." she muttered. I smiled at her response.

"That's good to hear"

"Whatever..." she murmurs and looks away. "She's still my rival though..." she said.

"Understood"


	12. Distance

As N/n watched Kougoyoku and Alibaba leave, she sighed quietly, looking over at her friend.

"I don't think she likes me" she said quietly, the tiger chuffed making her groan. "Don't remind me" she started to walk, Napolious right by her side. Soon she was pulled from the side, making her surprised. "Hey-!" Her mouth was covered as she was then hushed as Napolious growled lowly.

"Calm down! It's just me!" Ja'far said. N/n looked at him weirdly as Napolious stopped growling. He took his hand away from her mouth.

"You didn't have to do it like I was getting kidnapped you know. You could've just come up to me and talked"

"Right..Anyways! You need to be careful now"

"What for?" She questioned, obviously confused.

"Sinbad was asking questions about Artevia, so you need to be careful. You're becoming reckless."

"I should be fine though, no? Artevia isn't known because my country was small. They haven't written books about us yet, and the books that were about us were in our library, but it all burned down" N/n said. A hint of sadness in her voice.

"He knows your actual name" Ja'far said sternly. This caught the attention of the used to be princess as she bit of her lower lip a bit.

"How?" She questioned

"He asked Yamraiha, I guess she knew your name" he said.

"Shit..." she muttered under her breath, running a hand through her hair.

"But wouldn't it be better if he found out you were alive?" Ja'far questioned with furrowed brows.

"No Ja'far, it wouldn't. You knew how much he loved me. If he found out that I died all those years ago, who knows what would happen. Even worse, if you hadn't followed my directions and he knew about my death beforehand, who knows what he would've done. He was more reckless back then, sometimes acting without thinking..." she smiled to herself, hugging herself for comfort.

"That is true..."

"And telling him now, he's obviously going to get mad that his memory got erased of me and he never got to pay for those who killed me. But it's too late anyways, you guys formed an alliance with the Kou Empire, didn't you?" She said, slightly looking up at Ja'far.

"Yeah..we did." He said softly. She let out a small chuckle.

"So, I think it's better if it's like this" she said softly, barely even audible.

"I think its absurd for you to think that way, but if you want to keep your distance with him, I'll respect your wishes and not try to pressure you"

"Thank you Ja'far. I think me and Napolious are going to take a small walk now.." she said with a smile. Ja'far nodded as N/n started to walk, Napolious following her.

After the talk between the princess and Ja'far, N/n started to become more distant with Sinbad, saying hi to him every now and then to try and not seem suspicious. But N/n's strategy didn't work on the king, for he noticed the distance between them only to make him more suspicious of who she really is. He started to spend more of his time in the library, trying to find bits and pieces about Artevia, even some more information from the destroyed kingdom from his general, Yamraiha.

"Find anything?" Yamraiha questioned which made Sinbad shake his head.

"No, nothing." He said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. The king couldn't focus very well because someone was avoiding him. Lately he's been having less dreams about the princess, and his mind has been wandering off to a woman of his interest. "I think I'm done for the day.." Sinbad muttered.

"Alright, take care then" Yamraiha said as she watched her king leave the library.

Sinbad walked around the halls of his kingdom, trying to lower his stress levels. He hasn't been getting sleep lately because of his constant reading for information about Artevia. He was so close to just stop looking and give up on trying to find out what the princess looks like. Besides, his mind has been wandering off to other things besides the princess now. Maybe it would be better if he should just move on. He sighed to himself as he stopped in front of a view of the ocean. Breathing in the salty air, he closed his eyes to calm his mind and sort things out.

"King Sinbad" a voice said. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked over and saw the princess of the Kou Empire. He gave her a smile before turning his body to face her, leaning against the marble railing.

"Princess Kougyoku. It's nice to see you"

"It is nice to see you too" she said with a smile.

"What brings you here?" He questioned.

"Just taking a small stroll before meeting up with someone."

"If I may ask, who is this someone?" He questioned, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"It is N/n. We plan on having a small talk about a certain affair."

"I see.."

"Hey, Kougyoku!" There was another voice. Both the king and princess turned their heads to the direction of the voice before seeing the h/c haired woman with her tiger. She soon noticed the king, making her give him a soft smile. "Hello to you too your majesty" the woman walked over to the two, bowing a bit. "Hope I'm not intruding on anything important."

"You aren't" the king said, smiling at the woman that interested him.

"That's good. Shall we get going then princess?" She looked over at the princess with a warm smile.

"Yes, we shall." She said.

"If you don't mind first" the king said. "I'd like to have a small talk with N/n before you two leave"

"If that's fine with the princess" N/n said, glancing at the princess. The princess hesitantly nodded.

"That's fine, just don't keep her for too long"

"Of course" Sinbad said with a smile as he walked a few feet away from the princess so she was out of earshot as N/n followed him. The princess watched them, nervousness building up in her system as butterflies started to take over in her stomach, wondering what the two were talking about. While with the king and N/n, it was a bit of a serious talk.

"I've noticed you seemed to be avoiding me again" the king said.

"Have I?" N/n questioned, acting a bit dumb.

"You have. And I hope I'm not prying but, is there a reason why? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"Of course not. I've just been busy with exploring the kingdom is all. You're not the only one to hang out around this kingdom" she said with a smile, making him chuckle.

"You make your point." The king said before bowing a bit. "My apologies then"

"No need, it was just a misunderstanding after all"

"May I see you later then?" He questioned.

"Maybe, my schedule is a bit busy, but maybe I'll make time for you" she said with a smile.

"I'll meet you later I'd possible then" he said, about to take her hand before the tiger growled at his attempt. The king stopped, making N/n chuckle as the king pulled his hand away making the tiger stop growling. "Have a good day then" he said.

"Yes, of course" she said smiling back. The king about to leave he quickly took N/n's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles before quickly leaving, not wanting his head bitten off. Hearing a small laugh behind him, he smiled to himself, hearing her beautiful laugh. N/n made her way back to the princess with a smile. "Shall we get going princess?" M/n questioned.

"Yes." She said, glancing at the woman and then at the king who was walking away from them before she looked back at her rival before her, giving her a smile. "We shall"


	13. Lies

The two princesses, plus the tiger, were taking a small stroll around the bustling town.

"You wanted to talk to me princess?" N/n questioned.

"Yes, I did" she said. "Even though we are rivals, I would like to be acquainted with you and maybe become friends" she said.

"Wait really?" N/n said with a smile.

"Yes really"

"Thank goodness!" N/n exclaimed before she went in front of the princess and clasped her hands with hers. "I thought for sure you hated me!" She said before she gave her a relieved smile. "I'm glad that we can be friends" she said before glancing around for others before looking at the princess "I also don't like the king in that way. Just thought about teasing you" she said with a smile.

"Are you serious!?" She exclaimed making N/n nod.

"Mhm!" She hummed. The princess let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought for sure we had to fight since you liked him"

"I mean, we can still fight, if you're up for it" N/n said with a sly smile, the princess soon smirked.

"You're on" she said.

\-------------------------------------------

The two princesses were at the dueling grounds, as they were getting ready.

"This should be fun" the princess said with a smile.

"I hope to not disappoint you" N/n said with a smile.

"I saw your fight with King Sinbad, so I can say that you won't disappoint me"

"You won't get mad at me if I grab a friend like last time, will you?" N/n questioned in a teasing way. The princess became flustered as she covered her face with her sleeve.

"O-of course not! Just warn me if your going to!"

"I promise" N/n said with a smile. "Shall we start the battle then?" She questioned which made the princess of the Kou Empire go back to her normal self as she smirked.

"Prepare to lose"

"We'll see about that"

"Dwell in my body, Vinea!" The princess said as she took out her hair pin, thrusting it into the air as she transformed.

"Ready when you are princess."

"I'm always ready"

"Wait!!!" A voice interrupted them, making the two princesses turn their heads towards the voice, only to see Alibaba. "You guys shouldn't spar!" He said.

"Why not?" Kougyoku questioned, looking at her Male friend.

"Because the same thing might happen like last time! Don't you remember?" He questioned the princess. N/n looked back and forth between Alibaba and Kougyoku, confused on what they were talking about while the princess knew very well what he meant. "Be reasonable here! If King Sinbad isn't here to stop you from going all put, who knows what you'll do!" He said. The princess stayed quiet, before unequipping her djinn.

"I guess you're right..." she muttered. She looked over at N/n, giving her an apologetic smile. "I apologize for having to stop our spar. I would like to wait til I can control my djinn a bit better before we fight, is that okay?" She questioned. N/n smiled at her, nodding.

"I understand. I'll be waiting for that fight then" N/n said. Kougyoku smiled, glad that N/n understood without prying into why she needed time. "Shall we spend time talking instead then?" N/n questioned.

"We shall" the princess said with a smile.

With that, the two princesses continued on their day with getting to know each other more. Asking each other questions and answering them.

"Really? You're twenty-seven??" The pink haired female said in disbelief, looking at her new friend. "You look so much younger though" it only made N/n chuckle.

"Thank you for the compliment, it runs in my mother's side of the family to seem younger than they actually are. Though, my face has matured more if you saw me when I was little."

"What was your childhood like?" The princess questioned.

"Ah well..." N/n stayed quiet, thinking about which word choices to use. "I didn't remember much from my childhood. My parents died when I was little, beforehand, they asked an old friend who works at an orphanage to take good care of me, and they kept their promise. So I pretty much lived my whole life in an orphanage" N/n said with a smile. Kougyoku nodded sadly.

"I apologize if I brought up any bad memories for you" the princess said. But the woman before her shook her head.

"No worries. It is all in the past anyways" N/n said with a soft smile while looking up at the sky. The princess looked at her and nodded slowly, not taking her word, for her eyes said something entirely different from what she said.

"I have another question" the princess started. N/n hummed in response for her to go on. "Back on the night of Maharagaan. Is it true that he fell for you before?" She questioned. N/n stayed quiet, seeming to be in deep thought.

"No" she said after thinking for a long while "I was only bluffing just to tease you" she said, before looking at the princess giving her a smile.

'Lies...' the princess thought. 'Its all over your face that he did, and the same goes for you.' She only nodded with a smile. "I see, well, I'm relieved to hear that" the princess said, lying herself. "If you don't mind me asking, what country did you live in?" She questioned

"That...I don't remember" N/n said with a sheepish smile.

'More lies..." the princess thought. 'Why lie about who you are? What are you hiding?' The princess thought, before nodding at her response. "I see..." she said quietly.

"My apologies, it was just so long ago that I don't remember much from my childhood"

"No need to apologize" the princess said with a smile. "I'm sure some of us don't remember much when we were children"

"Of course" N/n said with a smile. "Why not tell me about your childhood, princess?"

"Gladly" she said with a smile.

The two princesses continued their talk before N/n had to leave to meet with someone else. Saying their goodbyes, Princess Kougyoku watched as her new friend started to walk in a different direction, her tiger following her. She sighed quietly, before getting a small flashback. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Could it be..." she muttered


	14. I'm Really Not!

N/n made her way back to the dueling grounds where she saw Alibaba and Sharkkan sparring with one another. She watched them for a while, closely watching their movements. Soon, Sharkkan noticed N/n, making him grin.

"Hey, didn't know you were here. I would've stopped to talk to you if I noticed you sooner" Sharkkan said, almost in a flirtatious tone. N/n brushed it off as she smiled at him, waving her hand a bit.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to disrupt your guys' training" she said.

"Nonsense. Someone should always stop what they're doing to talk to a beautiful woman like yourself" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Napolious was about to snarl at him before N/n held a hand out to stop him, a sign that she could take care of it herself for Napolious and her. Sharkkan noticed she stopped the tiger, as he had a smirk making his way to his face. She smiled at him as she wrapped both her arms around his neck. She leaned in closer to him, their lips inches apart as they could feel their breath against each other's lips, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Does that mean when someone is trying to save a country or people from harm or evil they should stop what they're doing and talk to a beautiful woman like myself and forget about saving those in need?" She questioned with an innocent look. His eyes widened a bit as he opened his mouth a bit.

"Well-" he started before she cut him off.

"That's what I thought" she said before chuckling and patting his shoulder, while pulling herself away from his body. She walked past Sharkkan and over to Alibaba with a warm smile. "Ready to practice?" She questioned the younger boy as he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Wait, what's happening here?" Sharkkan questioned.

"I'll be taking over his sparring lessons from here" N/n said, smiling at Sharkkan.

"Sorry, I tried to tell you but you told me to focus." Alibaba said having an apologetic look towards Sharkkan as he shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, it's fine. And go easy on the kid, he's not as strong as Sinbad." Sharkkan teased.

"I know what I'm doing" N/n said, making Sharkkan chuckle.

"Alright, I'm heading out then" he said before leaving the three.

"I'll be showing you some simple offense and defense moves, after you've mastered them we'll have a small spar. That sound good to you?" N/n questioned making Alibaba nod.

"Yeah! Sounds good to me!" He said.

"Good! But first, we'll be doing some stretches to get your muscles ready. Just do what I do" N/n said, making the boy nod.

"Right!" He exclaimed. Soon, the two started to do some stretches while Napolious laid down and watched them.

After doing a few stretches, N/n started to teach Alibaba a few moves that were simple, both offensive and defensive. N/n telling Alibaba the rights and wrongs of the moves that she showed him, he slowly started to understand them and do them with perfection.

"Alright, ready to start then?" N/n questioned with a smile. Alibaba nodded with a smile. "Just know" N/n said getting the young boy's attention more as she smirked at him "I won't go easy on you, so give it your best shot" Alibaba now had a determined look.

"Right!" He said. Soon, their fight began. N/n swiftly went in for a punch as Alibaba barely dodged it by ducking his head. He let out a sigh with relief before his eyes saw a fist going straight for his face. He quickly closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but the pain never came to his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to see the fist was inches away from his face. N/n pulled her fist away, back to her side.

"Gotta be faster than that" she said.

"I know, its just" he started before there was a chuff coming from the tiger. The two looked over at the tiger as he chuffed again making N/n laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah, maybe I should've gone a little slower" she said. Alibaba looked at her with astonishment.

"You can understand him?" He questioned. N/n turned her head.

"In a way, yes" she said with a smile.

"That's cool!" He said with a smile. From those simple words, N/n's eyes lit up before smiling more widely.

"It is, huh? Why not go back to training, and this time I'll go a little more easy on you" Alibaba nodded at her words as he got into a stance.

"Ready when you are" he said. She nodded as this time she went in at a normal speed of a punch. Alibaba quickly parried it with his hand. N/n quickly stepped back before swinging her leg up to hit Alibaba's head before he blocked his head with his forearm.

The two continued to fight, N/n throwing him new punches and kicks as he barely managed to dodge and block them. They were both focused as Alibaba started to sweat a bit, N/n on the other hand seemed to be relaxed as she was fighting him.

"You can't keep dodging and blocking, you're only going to waste your energy. Don't forget to fight back, if you're able to hurt your opponent even a little it can give you the chance to take advantage of that by either running away or continuing to fight with them til you can restrain them" N/n said. Alibaba nodded as she went in for another punch before Alibaba parried it and took a step forward and punched her in the stomach. N/n stumbled back a bit as Alibaba had a worried expression.

"Ah sorry!!" He quickly apologized and went over to her to see if she was hurt. "You okay?" He questioned before N/n grabbed his arm and quickly went behind him, twisting his arm a bit and pushing him down to the ground, sitting on his lower back.

"Number one rule of hand to hand combat, never let your guard down" she said. She smiled before getting off of the younger boy and helping him up. "You did good though" she said with a smile. "But all your blocks were a bit late, don't think too much about it. Just let it naturally happen to block it." She ruffled his hair with a smile. "But in all you did good. Let's call it a day" she said. He nodded with a smile.

"Hey! Alibaba!!" There was a male voice as the three turned their heads only to see a boy with blue braided hair and a girl with pink hair. The two made their way over to them as they noticed N/n.

"Who's this?" Aladdin questioned.

"This is N/n, she was helping me with hand to hand combat" Alibaba said as N/n smiled at the two.

"Its nice to meet you" she said. Aladdin quickly jumped up at her, aiming for her chest before he made contact with something furry. Looking at the furry feeling, he made eye contact with Napolious as he snarled at the young boy. He quickly jumped off, startled by the tiger, who continued to snarl at him. N/n chuckled, patting her friend on the head. Alibaba quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry!" He said quickly before she shook her head with a smile.

"No its fine" she said with a smile. Alibaba hit his blue haired friend on the head.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?? You can't keep doing that to every woman you meet!!" He scolded. N/n watched them with a soft smile.

"Um..." the pink haired girl started. The ex-princess turned her attention to the girl.

"Yes?"

"You said you were teaching Alibaba hand to hand combat...I was wondering..if you could teach me too.." she said softly. N/n gently patted her head with a smile.

"I'd love to" with those words, the pink haired girl's eyes lit up with happiness as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey!" The blue haired boy said, making the two girls turn their heads. "The rukh seem to really like you, you're a magi too, aren't you?" He said. The other two teens looked over at N/n as she seemed to be a bit taken aback.

"Um...no, I don't think so" she said with a nervous smile. "I've heard of rukh and magis but I don't think I am one." She said with a smile.

"You sure? There's a lot of rukh around you" the boy said stepping closer to her.

"Yeah!" She said, taking a step back. "I'm really not a magi!" She said with a smile. "Um, anyways! I should get going!! Nice to meet you both! Napolious, let's go" she said before quickly leaving, the tiger following her. The three teenagers watched her.

"She's a magi, I can feel it" Aladdin said.

"Why would she hide it though?" Morgiana questioned.

"Maybe she has her reasons" Alibaba started "She doesn't talk about herself a lot, and from what I've heard, she doesn't seem to have a very good childhood" Alibaba said.

"But...what if she's not talking about herself for another reason?" Aladdin questioned.

"She wouldn't" Alibaba said. "She doesn't seem like a person to do anything bad, I'm sure of it." He looked at his friends with a determined look before they nodded.


	15. An Apology

Princess Kougyoku sighed as she looked at the scene before her. She had to head back to her Empire since she was only visiting Sindria. She would stay longer but, she had some other business to attend to, personal business that is. As she watched the ship getting closer to the docks of her empire. She made her way over as the ship crew set the walk board down to connect the ship and docks as she made her way to her kingdom, greeting the villagers.

Making it to her home, she was greeted by servants who she only greeted back. She was told of the news about what was happening around the kingdom while she was gone. She was stuck all day doing nothing but duties of an Empress. During the whole day her mind wandered off to a certain woman who she could not compare to anyone, even herself. It was N/n. She sighed to herself, knowing that she has somehow seen her face before. The day slowly came to the end as the Empress was able to have some time for herself and decided to do some digging. Heading to the library she looked through a few books but found nothing. Sighing quietly to herself, she was about to give up before an idea popped to her head.

She started to make her way to a room, that was filled with nothing but stuff from the past involving her kingdom. She walked around the dusty room, as there were some paintings and scrolls, until she came upon one that was covered with a white sheet. Hesitantly, she pulled off the sheet, only to reveal another painting. She looked at it, before widening her eyes as she saw a face that she has seen multiple times already. Soon, images and memories started to flood back to her.

_P_ _rincess_ _Kougyoku_ _was in the garden, picking flowers. She smiled, satisfied with the small bouquet she made herself. She quickly made her way to show it off to a certain black haired male as she greeted the servants as she walked past them. She soon saw him, making her eyes light up._

_"Hey!_ _Judar_ _look what I made!" She said, her tiny voice yelled out, making the black haired male look over at her with bored eyes._

_"They're just flowers" his child voice said._

_"Yeah but look how pretty they are!" She exclaimed with a wide smile._

_"Prettier than you" he teased which angered the young princess._

_"You take that back!!" She yelled about to hit him as he only floated into the air, causing the princess to fall forwards onto her knees and hands._

_"You missed~" he sang out, making the princess more angry._

_"No fair!! You're using magic!!!" She exclaimed making him shrug._

_"There aren't any rules that say I can't" he replied back, making her puff out her cheeks and start to pout._

_"Come on, I heard something interesting from the servants" he said as he softly landed back down on the ground and started to walk, the princess quickly got up and dusted herself off before catching up to him._

_"What did you hear?" She questioned the boy_

_"Something about making an alliance through marriage." He said, not bothering to look at her, keeping a bored expression._

_"Who's getting married?" The girl questioned, curiosity sparking in her eyes._

_"Prince Kouen. He's marrying a princess from a small kingdom called Artevia. I heard they can understand and talk to animals." He replied._

_"Wow, that's so cool" she said with a smile._

_The two children soon made it to the throne room. There, Prince_ _Kouen_ _was there with the king of the kingdom, King_ _Koutoko_ _Ren._

_As they were talking about the marriage, two soldiers came, holding a painting that had a long and queen, with their child, the princess, and a tiger. They seemed like a lovely family, the king looking like he has a gentle nature, the queen and princess with their soft smiled and beauty, and their tiger, adorable yet deadly. Princess_ _Kougyoku_ _stared at the painting with awe._

_"She's pretty" she said, making_ _Judar_ _only nod._

_A few days later, the Prince had left to Artevia._ _Kougyoku_ _wanted to go but she had duties to attend to, and by duties I mean she had to take classes on being a princess and an empress when the day comes. The princess wondered what the kingdom was like, thinking that it was filled with animals since the kingdom could talk and understand animals. Her imagination soon ran wild, thinking that maybe the people are part animal themselves._

_A day or two later,_ _Kougyoku's_ _half brother came back home, with no wife. The princess, a bit confused, asked him where the princess was, but he only replied with how she declined. She only nodded, sad that there wasn't another girl she could have probably hung out with even though she was older than her._

_"Will we still have an alliance with them?" She questioned making him shake his head._

_"No, father gave me orders to not make an alliance if they decline, and to make sure that they regret not doing so"_

_"Oh...what does that mean?" She asked._

_He shook his head "Never mind. Get going, it's getting late" he said. After that, she watched her half brother leave to the throne room to report to the king._

"He didn't mean..." Kougyoku quietly said to herself before quickly leaving the room. She saw her favorite magic and quickly made her way to him. "Hey, Judar" she said, making the black haired male turn his head towards her.

"What?" He questioned

"What...what happened to Artevia..?" She questioned, knowing the answer yet wanting to be proved wrong. She watched as he smirk appeared on his lips.

"No one told you? After the king and queen rejected the proposal we burned down the kingdom."

"What!? Why!??" She exclaimed

"They didn't want to form an alliance with us. And since they have animals in their side they could take advantage of us in the war, so we did what we could only do, destroy them" he smiled wickedly making her sigh. This only made the magic lift an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, now becoming curious. "Why do you ask?" He questioned

Soon, the princess panicked a bit, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh! Well, you know! Because I was thinking about forming an alliance with Artevia without a marriage and just as friends! But, I guess I can't do that anymore soo..." She laughed nervously, looking at the magic as she prayed to Solomon he would believe her.

Judar only looked at her for a while, eyes squinted for a bit making her even more nervous, thinking he would pry more before he shrugged, starting to walk away. "Whatever you say" he said, making her let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Though her relief was only for a brief moment, as she remembered she had a princess to apologize to, well, an ex princess. Going back to her chambers to get into more comfortable clothing, she thought hard on how she would apologize. Wearing a long, white nightgown, she sat down in her chair facing her vanity. She stated at herself in the mirror as she took out her vessel from her hair, gently setting it down on the table before starting to brush her hair.

She was deep in thought, wondering, 'What would I even say to her?', 'Would she even want my apology?', 'She knows I'm the empress of the Kou Empire, she probably hates me! Right?'. So many thoughts ran through her mind that she wasn't able to sleep.

A few days have passed, and it started to weigh down on her shoulders, guilt piling and piling within her before she made up her mind. She was going to apologize to Y/n with all her heart. The Kou Empire is now in her control, and whatever the Empire did back then, it was also her doing, even if she was just a child back then.

The next day, the Empress arranged a ship to head to Sindria so she could apologize to Y/n. She made sure to bring a few goods on the ship as well so that she can give them to her in case she wanted something and not just having the apology, even if it meant her own life, she will make it up to her.

The trip to Sindria took a few days to get there, and it made the princess more anxious, thinking that Y/n wouldn't want her apology anymore since she took so long. But the boat finally came to a halt by the docks of Sindria. Quickly, the princess got off and made her way to the kingdom with no stops. Making it to the kingdom, she asked around for Y/n only to find that she was still in her bedroom. Kougyoku fast walked to her bedroom, passing by the king of the kingdom.

"Oh, Princess Kougyoku, nice to see-" he smiled at her, waiting for her to stop and greet him, and maybe talk with him, but she only walked past him.

"I'm sorry King Sinbad but I have some urgent business to take care of! I'll talk to you later!" The princess yelled out before doing a quick turn around the corner, leaving the king in a bit of shock.

The princess soon made it to the room. Hesitantly, she gently knocked on the door. Watching the door open, she quickly got on her knees. "I am so sorry for what my mind on did!" She said, a bit too loudly.

Y/n was shocked, looking at the princess who was down on her knees and apologizing. No words coming out of her mouth, she liked her head out the door to see servants staring in disbelief at the scene in front of them. Y/n soon became embarrassed and helped the princess up off the ground and pulling her into the room, her face a bit red.

"So uh...what..did your kingdom do to me..exactly..?" Y/ n questioned, trying to calm down. The princess only sighed.

"They- No, we. We...we destroyed your kingdom. We killed your people, your parents, and only left you." She said before going on her knees again. "I deeply apologize for what we did to your kingdom. If this is not enough, I have brought treasures and good to repay for what me and my kingdom has done. And if it comes down to it, I will give you my life." Kougyoku said, making Y/ n a bit shocked again. She glanced at her striped friend who only have a shrug of 'I don't know what you want me to do'. Y/n only sighed before helping the princess back up to her feet.

"No..it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize, I can't exactly like to you since you know now. But, your brother didn't exactly leave me." She said.

"What? What do you mean? But you're alive, aren't you?" The princess questioned.

Y/n smiled softly at her, "Why don't we talk for a bit?"


	16. Friendship

_Fire. The first thing she remembers when thinking about the thing she loved most. She watched as people tried to escape, none of the soldiers giving them any mercy and slaughtering them all with no hesitance. She watched in horror, unable to do anything from being in the grasps of two soldiers, and a man she despised with her whole_ _life._

_"Why? Why do this?" She questioned. He only looked at her with a stoic face._

_"Because you chose not to agree to this marriage which makes up an alliance with the_ _Kou_ _Empire. And remember, this is not my doing for the destruction of your kingdom, it is yours." He walked over to her, grasping her chin roughly so she could look at him._

_"_ _Kouen_ _Ren_ _, I swear on my life I will have revenge. And when I do, I will make sure you feel the exact same pain as you have done to my people" she_ _seethed_ _out. Her eyes full of hatred for the man, he only chuckled, a smirk forming in his lips._

_"And how will you do that, if you're already dead?" He questioned. Before she could let out another word, she felt a sharp pain in her mid-section. Looking down, she saw that a spear had pierced her body. The soldiers threw her a bit, causing the princess to fall to the ground, no energy to get up. Slowly, she looked at the man towering over her. "At least you'll be able to join your people now" he said. He started to walk away. "Come, let's leave this kingdom be. And before we leave, burn this whole island._

_Slowly, the princess started to lose conscious before something nudged her. Looking over weakly, she saw her friend. She smiled weakly as_ _Napolious_ _helped her sit up as she winced, clutching her wound. He chuffed, worried and started to nudge her to move._

_"Napolious.." She said softly. The tiger didn't listen to her and continued to try and make her stand my. "Napolious, please. It's no use" she said. The tiger slowly stopped, whimpering. She smiled softly, letting the tiger with one hand. "Get as far away from here as you can." She said. The tiger only chuffed sadly, stubbornly laying down and resting his head on her lap. "You still have so many years to live, yet you rather stay here and risk your life for me" she said weakly making the tiger chuff again. She chuckled softly. "Silly..." Slowly , she started to lose consciousness, until all she could see was darkness._

"That..that's horrible!" Kougyoku exclaimed. Y/n chuckled softly, smiling at her as she was petting her friend.

"Indeed. But, after blacking out I found myself alive the next day with a letter in hand. It was from my magi."

"What did they say?"

"That they owed their life to my father. A free he saved them they were forever in his debt. So when they found me dead, I guess they traded their life for mine, so I could become a magic and continue my life. Said I still had so much to learn and that my life was just beginning, and that...They knew, my parents wanted this for me. I still find it hard for me to believe. Like, why me? Out of anyone from Artevia, why must you choose me to keep living. There were those who also had a life still ahead of them. So, I guess I feel guilty..." Y/n smiled sadly.

"But you shouldn't!" Kougyoku exclaimed, making Y/n look at her with surprise with the sudden outburst. "Your magi chose you to keep living. Not only for yourself but for your parents and for your people. Don't be so selfish! Your magi chose you so the people who couldn't see the world could see it now! Through your eyes! You're not alone! The king and queen are with you. Your servants are with you! The animals and people of your kingdom are with you!" The princess exclaimed before smiling . "You just don't see them".

Y/n looked at her in total shock. "I.." She didn't know what to say, she was speechless. Tears started to slowly go down her cheeks, making the princess panic.

"You're crying! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" She quickly looked around to look for tissues only to hear a laugh. Confused, she looked over at the h/c haired woman in front of her, wiping away her tears before smiling her.

"Thank you" she said. The princess was a bit shocked by the sudden thank you, but smiled and nodded. It became quiet as Y/n tried to recollect herself.

"Um..." The princess started. "What happened to Napolious?" She questioned, making Y/n shrug.

"Why don't you ask?" She questioned with a smile. The princess soon looked over at the tiger who was sprawled out on the bed, head still in Y/n's lap.

"Um...Sir..Napolious..?" She questioned, causing the tiger to look at her, awaiting her questioned. "What...happened to you after that night?" She hesitantly asked. The tiger stayed laying there, seeming to think before he rolled over into his stomach, still laying down and started to chuff, and make other noises that the process couldn't understand. Scooting closer to Y/n she quietly asked her. "What is he saying?" She questioned. Y/n smiled.

"Long story short, he woke up in Sindria who he was guessing from the thanks of our magi. They put a protection spell on him so he wouldn't get harmed in any way. Ja'far had came to Artevia to discuss to my parents about a few things but only found it in ruins. He found him, where he left himself, but I was nowhere to be found. Ja'far had taken him in and took care of him from there. Oh, remind me to thank Ja'far later on" Y/n told the tiger who only chuffed in reply.

"I see..." Kougyoku said. "And question. How exactly are you able to talk and understand him?" The princess questioned with curious eyes. Y/n smiled.

"Well, it's like talking in a language. He says something and my brain puts it into words"

"With just sound?"

"Something like that."

"And you can understand him from just one single short sound?"

"Pretty much. It's interesting how something so short can have so many words to it" Y/n said, scratching behind Napolious' ear, making him purr.

"What is he saying now?" Kougyoku questioned making Y/ n laugh a bit.

"He's just purring. Some of his noises are usually just what you hear. If you hear him huff it's kind of like you sighing or also hugging because someone did something stupid or you're overall done with that person"

"How fascinating" the princess said with a smile. The two princesses continued to talk. Getting to know each other more and talking about each other's kingdom. It was a friendship that the two of them never knew they needed.

"I better get going. I promised Alibaba and Morgiana that I'd help them with some hand to hand combat. But we can continue this talk when I'm done" Y/n said with a smile, making the princess nod in response.

"Yes, I would gladly like that" she smiled back making Y/n nod.

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me then. Let's get going Napolious" Y/n said, the tiger chuffing in response. The princess watched the two leave. She sighed a bit before remembering a certain king that she ignored. Quickly getting off the bed, she exited the room and made her way to look for the king, to apologize for not greeting him.

~Timeskip~

"Still, I apologize for not greeting you properly. It's embarrassing really.." the princess said making the king smile.

"It's fine no worries. I don't mean to pry but, what was the urgent business?" he questioned.

"Oh you know! Just some girl stuff with Y-er N/n!" Kougyoku said with a nervous smile.

"And what is this girl stuff may I ask?" he smirked a bit, making the princess's face start to heat up a bit as she looked away.

"Uh..well..y'know! Girl stuff"

"Like?"

"Like..um.."

"I believe that's none of your concern" there was a voice that jumped in the conversation as the two rulers looked over, only to see N/n and her furry companion. She walked over next to Kougyoku, smiling at Sinbad. "Your highness, you should know that girl talk is _very_ private for us women."

"Of course, my apologies" the king bowed a bit as N/n watched in amusement. "Do you have time today? I would like to have a stroll with you since today is a beautiful day" Sinbad offered.

"I'm flattered, but I seemed to have already made plans with Princess Kougyoku. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some business to take care of" Y/n bowed a bit. "Let's get going princess" she started to walk away as the princess quickly bowed, excusing herself before following Y/n. She sighed, a small smile on her face. "He's the same as ever"

"He is?" Kougyoku questioned, making Y/n nod.

"I told you that I volunteered to take tribute of his little adventure, but I never really told you that we were lovers"

"Y-you were!?" the princess became a bit alarmed, and a bit guilty as Y/n nodded.

"Mm. He was quite the charmer, but I can reassure you he's loyal" Y/n smiled at Kougyoku.

"But, don't you still having feelings for him? What happened about your talk about your one sided love back at the night of Maharagaan?" she questioned.

"I only said that to tease you" Y/n grinned at the princess who only started to get flustered, making Y/n laugh. After the princess was able to calm down, the two continued to talk.

"If you don't mind, what was Sinbad like back then? Is he different from before?" Kougyoku questioned.

Y/n sighed a bit, smiling to herself. "Not in the slightest. He's still the same as I've remembered fourteen years ago. Still charming and handsome as ever. He's more annoying though I will say that" she chuckled a bit as Kougyoku watched Y/n talk about Sinbad, a smile on her lips. "He has gotten a bit more wiser though, that's good. He was always fighting first, talking later back then. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

Y/n continued to talk about Sinbad and when he was younger. The princess saw the look in her eyes when she talked about him. Her voice was very soft and gentle while talking about him. She would make jokes about him every now and then, but it was more of in a playful way. Kougyoku knew that she couldn't keep on trying to have Sinbad for herself. She knew that he didn't find any interest in her but she still tried. But, now it's time for her to stop, because she has to repay for what her kingdom has done to the person in front of her who has nothing but her tiger now. She doesn't want to take anything else away from her, and it has now become her goal to try and get Sinbad and Y/n together, with a little bit of help.

"You don't mind, if I tell Alibaba and the others...right..?" the princess questioned the woman who only shook her head with a smile.

"I don't mind at all, as long as they keep it a secret. Why do you ask?" Y/n tilted her head a bit, making the princess shake her head.

"Just wondering" 


End file.
